Forbbiden Affairs
by Scootch4411
Summary: Kairi, the most popular girl in school, has got a dark past that no one knows about except Sora. Their past has caused them to hate each other, but what happens to them when their past is dug up, and the truth starts to come out? Rated T-minor language
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR THE CHARACTERS USED. I do, however, own the plot used in the story :D

So this is the first story I've posted. Constructive criticisms would be appreciated and compliments would be too of course so please review.

* * *

Leaves fall as fourteen year old Kairi makes her way to her school. She'd lived here all her life which gave her the advantage of knowing everybody in the school. Kairi, being the head cheerleader, a straight A student, and soon to be the star of the play this year started to mull over all the latest gossip she'd need to know today. As the most popular girl in school, loved not only by students but by teachers too, she felt it was important to know all the latest new in which to discuss with her two best friends, Selfie and Yuna.

Selfie was the very energetic and impatient one of their small clique. Because of this she often made blond remarks and bad choices. Yuna, however, was the complete opposite. She was calm, patient, would often scold Selfie and Kairi based on their bad deeds, depending on her mood that day. Selfie and Yuna were also both on the cheerleading team. Yuna also got straight A's. Selfie, however, did not. Along with cheerleading, Yuna was the head of the tennis team. However, Selfie's sport, according to Yuna and Kairi, was flirting with all the boys in school. Kairi continues her way to the school until someone pounces onto her.

"KAIRI!" Selfie screeches as Kairi tries to regain her balance with Selfie on her back.

"GIVE ME A PIGGYBACK RIDE!" She continues to holler.

"OK! OK!" Kairi shouts.

"You really shouldn't jump onto Kairi like that, Selfie" Yuna says in a sweet yet scolding way. Yuna strolls up behind them.

"Hey Yuna" Kairi says smiling.

"So did you hear, Kairi?" Selfie chimes in wide-eyed.

"Hear what?" Kairi asks politely although she already knows.

"About Lulu and Sephiroth!" she says impatiently.

Of course she knew, Kairi says to herself. Everyone knew; it was the biggest news since Arieth and Cloud, after all.

"No" Kairi lies "tell me what happened."

"They broke up yesterday!" Selfie whispers.

"NO WAY!" Kairi shouts enthusiastically.

"YES WAY!" Selfie shouts once more.

"I can't believe it." Kairi mutters.

"I know. I mean, just the other day I say them making out behind the medicine shop" Selfie says matter-of-factly. Kairi grunts

"So anyway, Yuna, where is your brother?" Selfie asks casually.

"Squall? He and Sora are taking the car to school today." Yuna replies. Kairi pretends to throw up, and then clears her throat.

"Oh" Selfie says sadly, ignoring Kairi. They walk across the school yard to find Tidus, Squall, and to Kairi's dismay, Sora. Yuna immediately throws her hands around Tidus and they begin to make out.

"Ok, ok c'mon" Squall says disgusted.

"What?" Yuna asks while Tidus kisses her neck.

"Do that another time" Sora interrupts with a grimace.

"Well, why are you here anyway?" Kairi snaps at Sora. It had been made known that they both hated each other and they had had no shame in showing the other.

"We came to make sure you guys got here in one piece. You know, making sure you guys weren't raped or anything on the way here." Squall interrupts. Sora and Kairi continue to glare at each other.

"Where's Yuffie?" Selfie asks obviously oblivious to the two glaring teens beside her.

"Inside with Rinoa" Squall replies patiently

"Well, anyway thanks for the checkup, but we really must be going" Kairi mutters angrily.

"You know what? I think we have to, too" Sora snaps back

"Not before we do!" Kairi says struggling to control her temper

"OH YEAH!?!?" He challenges.

"YEAH!!!" She says finally losing it. Kairi grabs Yuna's hand and starts pulling her through the door.

"HEY!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Yuna shouts at Kairi as she reaches back to grab Tidus' hands he stands there dumbfounded. Kairi continues to stomp into the school.

"LET GO!!" Yuna whines.

* * *

Sora smiles smugly as Kairi stomps into the school dragging Yuna with her as Tidus tries to catch up with them. He always did love making her angry. He'd found that there was an attractive spark to her when she showed excessive amounts of emotion and he loved bringing that out of her through anger.

"Wipe that smile off your face" Squall mutters and he hits Sora over his head.

"HEY! What was that for?!?" Sora shouts.

"For making Kairi so angry like that." Squall replies impatiently. Sora smirks once more.

"Go see your secret girlfriend" Squall murmurs.

"Shush you know not to talk about it in public" Sora whispers. Only he, Squall, his girlfriend, Garnet and her sister knew that they were together. They'd wanted to keep it a secret from anyone popular, including his sister, Yuna. He and Garnet had decided to only tell one person each. The only catch was that they had to be trustworthy and couldn't tell anyone. So all in all, his choice was automatically Squall, and hers was Lulu.

Squall grunts at his brother's reply and smiles slightly.

"You're right. I'm leaving" Sora says abruptly. He then starts to make his way toward the pathway by the school that he and garnet always met at. He passes through the trees like a breeze until Garnet comes out, and onto the path.

"Garnet" Sora whispers relieved to see her.

"Sora!" She shouts throwing her hands around his neck. He wraps his arms around her waist and they lock into a hug. After a couple of minutes they separate. He takes a moment to study her features, for the hundredth time. She, as usual, was wearing yellow. Today she was wearing a yellow tee with yellow leather pants and brown leather boots. Her long, black hair was pulled into a loose ponytail with a yellow hair tie with her bangs framing her face just right. She giggles showing her beautiful smile.

"Sora. You do this every time!" she giggles.

He sweeps her into his arms once again "Can you blame me?" Ha asks her.

"Hmmm… no I don't think so" she replies playfully and she quickly pecks his lips. He frowns.

"What?" she asks perplexed.

"That's all?" he asks.

She giggles some more "Oh Sora!" she says and she kisses him again.


	2. A Date in the Janitor's Closet?

So here is the second chapter. I would really like to thank DRAGONFIRE563 i would not have continued to post without your reveiw so thanx alot for the support and ill try to get as much done with this story and then post the others that i've already written.

Disclaimer: I own nothing this story is purely fan made and all credit goes to the owners

* * *

Kairi and Yuna walk to Kairi's locker. After waiting for Yuna, Kairi was happy to be out of that wing. This had just happened to be because Sora, Yuna's un-identical twin brother, had his locker right next to Yuna's. As a result, Kairi knew, Sora could come at any moment, and Kairi did NOT want to be there when he did.

Kairi walks through the crowd and pushes into the small space to get to her locker. She quickly puts in the combination. Once getting it open she pulls out the books necessary for her first class, Spanish. She grabs her Spanish textbook, and a pink notebook that had comments from all her friends, in black pen, all over it. She turns around to find Yuna talking to "a total hottie" as Kairi had once put it. Of course, everyone knew he was a bit of a rebel, but no one really cared. She walks up and jumps into the conversation.

"Hey Yuna!" She chimes in cheerfully.

"Oh hey Zidane! I didn't even notice you standing there!" Kairi lies. Yuna rolls her eyes and starts to leave.

"Hey Kai" Zidane replies; using her common nickname.

"What's up?" Kairi asks as she watches Yuna leave her to go to class.

"not much, you?" Zidane asks casually.

"Nothing really, but hey, yuna's leaving so I gotta go. I'll talk to you later" She replies distractedly. Zidane laughs.

"Oh hey wait" he says taking her wrist.

She turns around to face him "Yeah?" she asks curiously.

"Are you busy tonight?" Zidane asks nervously.

"No why?" She asks absentmindedly.

"I was planning on going to the beach today, I heard you were going and I wanted to know if you would want to go out to dinner with me, afterward?" He blurts out.

Kairi smiles "Yeah I would love to, Zidane"

"Great" He says smiling.

Kairi returns the smile and loks around for Yuna, who'd already left.

"Oh Kai, one more thing" He says.

Kairi turns back to Zidane. He quickly smashes his lips onto hers. Helets go of her wrist and puts his arm waist. Kairi closes her eyes, which had gone wide eyed, and puts her hands around his neck. He breaks the kiss and releases her. Slowly, she opens her eyes.

"See you at the beach." Zidane tells her, and he leaves her paralyzed in the hall way. Kairi touches her lips in a daze as the late bell rings. Unsure of what to do now, she wanders the hallway until she bangs heads with someone.

* * *

"OW!" a familiar voice wines. Sora gets off the person he'd run into and rubs his chin. Still rubbing his chin he looks down at the girl he'd just rammed into, who at the moment, looks as if she is going to pass out.

"Are you okay?" he asks reluctantly deciding to help the girl.

She moans and rubs her own head. He kneels down and takes her chin.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" He asks as he puts up two fingers.

Kairi groans "Sora?" she responds.

"Damn it, Kairi, how many fingers" he asks again.

"Uh… Four?" she asks hesitantly.

"c'mon" He says lifting her up. Suddenly he loses his grip and she begins to descend back to the floor.

"Woah!" Sora exclaims as he catches Kairi by her waist. She throws her arms around him, quickly and tries to pull herself up a little.

"Sora…" she murmurs weakly. He looks in her eyes as she stares at him with almost closed eyes.

He hesitates for a moment, and then snaps "Shush it, Kairi"

"Don't you use that tone with me, Sora." Kairi slurs out in a weaker voice than intended.

"Damn, Kairi, you get angry even when you're weak" Sora tells her.

"I'll show you who's weak" Kairi snaps as she punches his chest. He grabs her wrists and thinks to himself how sof and delicate she is. Kairi struggles to break free and falls to the ground. Suddenly, she begins to cry. Sora stares at her and thinks about how vulnerable she is right now. Unexpectedly, he gets the urge to stop her from crying and he kneels down.

"Kairi…" He says hesitantly.

"Don't cry…" he says beginning to lean closer to her.

"My head hurts, I can't see clearly, and I can't even make a proper fight with you" Kairi whines. Sora chuckles.

"And now you're laughing at me!" she whines louder.

"Shush, Kairi, your being too loud" he says simply now almost nose to nose with her.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUSH!" Kairi screams. Sora looks around knowing that if any teachers came out they'd get in so much trouble. He quickly covers her mouth and brings her into a janitor's closet nearby. 'Good thing they leave these unlocked' he says to himself as Kairi struggles to get him to let go of her.

Sora looks Kairi in the eyes and asks her "Will you scream if I let go?" Kairi shakes her head and sora slowly lets go. A moment of silence passes

Suddenly, kairi screams "SORA YOU A-" Sora covers her mouth again.

"Don't even finish that phrase" ha says as he hears foot steps out in the hall way.

Kairi struggles once again and before Sora knows it she releases herself of his grasp. She quickly opens her mouth and gets ready to scream when Sora smashes his lips onto hers. He feels her stiffen for a couple seconds. As she relaxes, she puts her arms around his neck and pulls him closer. A couple more seconds pass and she pulls away.

"Sora…" she whispers breathlessly. She shudders slightly as he slips his cold hand around her warm neck. With his other hand he wipes away the tears still streaming down her cheeks from before.

"It's ok" he whispers to her. He looks into her deep blue eyes.

"Sora what-" Kairi starts to say.

"We have to go." He murmurs abruptly. Sora gets up and peeks out the door.

The coast is clear" he says and he pulls her up and out of the closet.

Looking at her he says "I have to go" and he leaves her there.

Dazed once again, Kairi watches Sora leave as she wonders what just happened between them.

* * *

Again I'd like to thank DRAGONFIRE563 for the first comment ever!!!! So keep please R&R


	3. A Bit of Haziness

so i hope that you like he story so far if i get more reviews i may continue but because i already have this story written i figured i might as well try to put up a couple chapters at a time thanx to the motivation. so here is the disclaimer for the next chapter YAYAYAYAY!!!

Disclaimer: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING but maybe the plot i created ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE ORIGINAL OWNERS/AUTHORS/ARTISTS/ WHATEVER OTHER NAMES NEEDED!!!!!!

* * *

Namine comes over to Yuna, who is working on the homework the teacher assigned.

"Yuna, where is my sister?" She asks Yuna. Yuna jerks her head up quickly.

"Oh, hey Namine," Yuna says laughs softly.

"You know, I honestly don't know. Last I saw her, she was with Zidane." She replies

"Oh well, I'll find her after class, I guess" Namine replies.

"Ya know, Kairi doesn't usually skip a class" Yuna tells her

"I know, that's what worries me" Namine responds.

* * *

Sora walks out into the sun and over to the pathway he and Garnet usually meet up in. He sighs and ponders his kiss with Kairi. 'It didn't mean anything' he comments to himself as he debates whether or not to tell Garnet. 'She'll never know' he comments on his debate. 'Kairi will never tell anyone, right?' he adds.

"Sora?" A familiar voice asks slightly confused.

He turns around "Garnet? What are you doing out here?" he exclaims in confusion and joy.

"I was about to ask you the same question" she replies happily.

"I asked first" Sora cuts in quickly.

"Skipping obviously" she replies chuckling.

"Shame, Shame, Garnet" he says nudging her playfully.

She scowls "Look who's talking" They laugh.

Sora takes her hand and drags her over to him. Garnet giggles and pecks him.

* * *

Kairi takes a moment to finally clear her hazy head. For half an hour, she'd been wondering around the school, like an idiot, asking herself 'what the hell happened?' and 'Why?' but, unfortunately, she wasn't getting much of a clear answer even through all of first period. She walks to her locker and puts in her combination, for a second time today. Upon opening it, she takes out her second period necessities and puts her first period necessities back. She looks at her well decorated locker which is covered with pictures of her, her friends, and her family. The first one she sees is her as a little girl in a little white and purple dress smiling a big toothy grin. The next one is a picture of her a year ago. She was wearing a purple skirt, a white shirt, the locket that she was given and a black choker. Her hair, though still the same color, was a shorter length than her, now, shoulder length hair and only went down to about her chin. The rest of the pictures were from this year. She gently touches the one of Selfie, Yuna, and herself posing as secret agents together with their hands making the guns. She gently laughs at the picture then looks on to the next one. The next picture down is a picture of the cheerleading team doing a cheer. She looks closer to see a spiky-haired brunette, as the mascot, in the background.

"Sora…" Kairi whispers. Just then, the bell rings and people begin to pour out of their classrooms.

"Kairi!" Namine and Yuna shout in unison.

"Hey Yuna, hey Namine, what's up?" Kairi replies.

"Where were you?" They say in unison once again. Kairi winces at the unison Namine and Yuna seem to be keeping.

"I was…" Kairi hesitates. Suddenly, the two burst into a babble at the same time.

"STOP!" Kairi shouts over them.

"One person at a time" she states calmly.

"Namine, you go first" She adds in quickly.

"Ok, I'm not coming home from school with you today" Namine replies.

"Why not?" Kairi asks.

"I'm going over to Riku's tonight and I'm staying for dinner"

"Ok, now you go, Yuna"

"Where were you? You never ever-" Yuna starts.

"Skip a class, I know, I know." Kairi finishes, interrupting Yuna's babble.

"So, where were you?" Namine and Yuna ask once again in unison.

Kairi winces "I was… in the bathroom" she lies.

"For almost and hour?!?!?!" the two say in shocked unison for a fourth time today.

"STOP!" Kairi shouts rubbing her temples.

"Stop what?" they ask together.

"THAT! STOP THAT!" Kairi shouts.

"Sorry" they mutter together. Kairi rolls her eyes.

"Anyway, for almost an hour, what happened? Did you fall in?" Namine asks

"I wasn't feeling well" Kairi lies again.

"Did you go to the nurse?" Yuna asks.

"No, I didn't want to be sent home sick" Kairi explains.

"Oh, well, are you feeling better then?" Yuna asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Kairi replies "A little dizzy be fine later." She adds.

"Ok, well we should probably go to class" Namine says.

"Yeah I'll catch with you" Kairi says.

Namine and Yuna look at each other in doubt and worry.

"I'll be fine" Kairi says rolling her eyes.

The two take one final worried look and leave to go to their classes. Kairi takes another glance at the pictures in her locker. She looks at the finale picture she didn't get to look at before. It had a picture of Kairi's family, Selfie's family, and Yuna's family from the barbecue that one Saturday, in it. On the photo, all the way on the left in Yuna's family, was a small piece of white paper which covered a small part of the picture. Kairi tears off the paper to see Sora's smiling face. She gazes at it for a moment, and then moves it to the top of her locker where she could easily see it. She closes her locker and runs to her class.

* * *

Sora leans up against a group of lockers and watches Kairi close her locker and leave. All she seemed to be doing was moving something in her locker but as he watched her walk away she dropped a small piece of paper that he may not have noticed had she been any farther away, drop to the floor. He waits until she disappears into the mess of kids to leave and go to his own locker.

He walks into his own wing, not caring that he was now late for class again and finds that a certain silver-haired person, or best friend, Riku, is waiting for him at his locker.

"Hey you ready for tonight?" Sora says. A silent moment passes.

"Can't come" Riku says finally as Sora begins to put in his combination.

"Why not?" Sora says slightly irritated.

"I'm hanging out with Namine tonight" Riku replies

Sora grunts. He didn't like getting ditched by Riku for Namine, not that he didn't like her. It was her sister he didn't like.

"Grunt all you want, I already told her I'd hang out with her tonight" Riku comments.

"I know she's your girlfriend and all Riku, but all the time and this is the third time this week you've ditched me for her. I just don't want to lose you as a friend, man" Sora says.

"Look, I'll out with you after my date with Namine, it's just a dinner" Riku says

"Alright man, but don't forget" Sora comments

"Alright, alright, see you later," Riku answers.

"Bye" Sora says and riku leaves as Sora gets his books and goes to his class.


	4. A Day at the Beach

Ok here it is chapter 4 i hope you guys like it and i should have chapter 5 up soon cause i've already started writing it so here it is

Disclaimer: i own nothing but maybe the plot the characters all belong to the original maker.

* * *

Kairi rushes out of her classroom as the bell rings. Quickly she throws in her combination, grabs her homework, her bag, and her sweater and rushes out of the school before the hall gets too crowded. Outside, Kairi looks up to see the promising clear sky. For, a moment, she basks in the warm, bright sunlight of the sun. Looking, over to her left, she sees the shortcut to and from school she and Sora had discovered so long ago, when they were actually friends Kairi begins to walk toward the path but soon begins hesitating knowing Sora always takes this path home. Faltering once more, she turns around and takes her normal path home.

* * *

Sora waits in the brush for his girlfriend. Looking out, he sees a flash of red from in between the braches. 'Is that Kairi?' he asks himself. Quietly, he moves out to see the girl he used to call his friend. The redhead stops for a moment and looks around. Finally after what seemed to be some thought she turns around and walks the other way. Sora watches her leave. Ten seconds later, Garnet walks into the clearing that was hers and Sora's special spot. Sora walks into the clearing.

"Hey Sora!" Garnet exclaims happily. Quickly she throws herself at him. He catches her and hugs her tightly. She giggles and kisses his cheek.

"Hey Garnet" he says, Garnet giggles once again.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Sora asks.

"Sora, can't we got to the movies or something?" Garnet says putting on her puppy face for Sora.

"Gigi…" Sora says using her pet name "You know we can't do that if we want to keep this a secret"

"Yeah I know" Garnet says glumly.

"Ok how about this, we'll meet at the ice cream shop and then we'll head over to my house and watch a movie"

"I don't know…" Garnet says hesitantly.

"I'll make popcorn and everything Garnet" Sora says.

"Ok" Garnet say slightly disappointed.

"Alright, I'll see you later ok?" Garnet replies.

"Ok I love you." Garnet replies solemnly

"You know I adore you right?" he asks her.

"Yeah" she replies smiling.

"Ok bye Gigi" He says, and then he disappears into the brush

"Bye-bye" Garnet says softly.

* * *

Kairi looks in the mirror making sure her new bathing suit looks okay on her. It was a light pink tankini that was about the same color as her favorite outfit. In addition, to the tankini, she had been lucky enough to find a sarong of the same color. She ties on the sarong and throws on a white spaghetti strap shirt. Kairi runs down the stairs and picks up her beach bag that she had packed the day before with a towel, sunscreen, her pink phone, her ipod, A hair ribbon in case she wanted to go into the water, a blanket, and some money. She throws her bag onto her shoulder.

"MOM! I'M GOING NOW!" Kairi shouts as she puts on her black flip-flops

"Alright! Call when you're on you way home!" her mother shouts back form somewhere in the house.

Kairi runs out the door and down the sidewalk. She walks down the street and into town until she sees the creamery. She stops for a moment as she realizes she knows someone there.

* * *

Sora and Garnet buy a cotton candy ice cream cone he hands it to her.

"I'm telling you, you are gonna love it" he says Garnet licks decides for a moment.

"You're right it is really good" She giggles and hands the ice cream back.

"I told you so" Sora laughs. Sora takes a bite of the ice cream.

"Sora…" Garnet says laughing. Sora swallows.

"Oh did you want some?" He asks playfully. Garnet giggles.

"OK let's go sit down" Sora says still laughing

The two sit at a table with Sora facing the street and Garnet facing away from the street. Sora looks over and sees a redheaded girl staring at him with a slightly confused looks on her face.

"What's the matter?" Garnet says as Sora starts to frown.

She begins to walk away.

"Hey!" Sora says quickly getting up from the table and running across the street.

"Sora!" Garnet shouts at him.

* * *

Kairi watches for a moment at Sora and the girl she knew as Garnet from school. 'I didn't know he was with her' she says to herself. A moment passes and he looks at her.

'oh boy, I'd better go' she says to herself and she begins to walk away.

"KAIRI!" Sora shouts at her.

Kairi stops and turns around to find Sora running to catch up with her. She blushes and turns back around. 'Why am I blushing?' she asks herself. Just then Sora shouts to her.

"Kairi! Wait up!"

"Go away Sora!" Kairi yells as she begins to walk away again.

"C'mon Kai wait up!" Sora says using the nickname he used to call her.

She stops dead. And he catches up to her.

"Don't you dare call me that again" Kairi mumbles angrily as she clenches and unclenches her fists.

"What?" Sora asks clueless.

"How dare you call me that! You don't know me enough to call me that anymore!" She says angrily raising her voice as she turns to face him.

"Sora!" a girl shouts. Sora and Kairi look at the girl as she runs up next to Sora.

"Sora, what's going on?" Garnet asks sadly.

He mumbles something to her.

"So?" Kairi hears Garnet reply

He mutters something else then she hears him say "one of those girls" Kairi rolls her eyes and clears her throat loudly. Sora and Garnet look at her.

"I thought I would remind you that I am still here." Kairi says impatiently.

"Sorry" Sora mutters

"Ok, well, you know what I have to go do what 'one of those girls' would do. See ya later" Kairi snaps

"Wait! You're not gonna tell anyone about me and Garnet, are you?" Sora asks.

"I don't know is that what 'one of those girls' would do Sora?" Kairi snaps once more and she turns around and stomps to the beach as she fumes with anger.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Selfie asks out of nowhere as she ties the top of her yellowish orange bikini.

"Sora…" Kairi says angrily.

"What happened with Sora?" Namine asks as she pulls at her white one piece bathing suit

"Such an… IDIOT!" Kairi screams as loud as she can.

"What? What Happened?" Yuna asks as she straightens out her light blue and white tankini.

"I HATE HIM!" she screams loudly

"Uh…Ok" Yuna says as the other girls gather around her.

Kairi stomps onto the sand, drops her stuff and sits down. Quickly takes out her ipod, puts on her head phone and blasts her music. A few moments pass. Kairi lays down and closes her eyes for a while. Suddenly, someone kisses her, she quickly opens her eyes. Above her, is one smiling Zidane. Kairi smiles.

"Zidane!" she says taking off her headphones and sitting up. She turns around and hugs him.

"So, what's a pretty girl like you doing alone on such a beautiful day like today?" He asks her.

"Nothing anymore" Kairi replies flirtatiously.

Zidane kisses her bare shoulder then kisses her lips. Kairi pulls away and sets up her blanket.

"Lay with me Zidane!" She says as she lies down on her blanket.

"Hmmmm… I don't know…" Zidane says playfully. Kairi pulls him down next to her. They laugh. Softly, Zidane brushes Kairi's hair out of her face and brushes her cheek with his thumb. Kairi giggles making Zidane smile again.

"I love your laugh" he says admiringly.

"No, you don't, you can't" Kairi says blushing

"I can and I do" Zidane says moving close enough so that the tip of their noses touch. Kairi blushes more.

"Zidane" Kairi mumbles quietly.

"Shhh" Zidane quiets her. Gently, he puts his hand around her neck and pulls her lips to his. The two move closer until finally there's no space left between them. Zidane pulls away for a moment and looks into her beautiful blue eyes. Zidane smiles at her

* * *

DRAGONFIRE563: i'm glad you liked the last chapter i thought the whole way he kissed her was kinda lame though( i mean who kisses someone in a janitors closet) lol it's pretty bad when you think your own story is lame though so yeah. anyway i really meant what i said i would not have continued with this story if it werent for your encouragement so thank you again lol

Cake: thanx i appreciate the review! i hope you continue to read it!!! :D

Snowkel: thank you for the review! Keep up the great work you are also doing and i hope to read some more of your story soon


	5. Mixed Feelings and a Favor to ask

Chapter 5!!! i'm running out of story to type i may have to write the rest of it. So i have been wondering some stuff.

Question 1: are the chapters long enough? I'm not sure if they are and if they aren't i can make them longer

Question 2: i have other stories already written and i was thinking of putting them up should i start them now? start them after this story is done or just not put them up? just need to know.

question 3 is at the bottom of the story

and now..... THE DISCLAIMER!!!!!

disclaimer: i own absolutely nothin whatsoever and i never will!!!!! ;D

* * *

"Sora, I'm worried" Garnet says.

"It's gonna be ok. I don't think she's gonna tell anyone" Sora says

"I don't know, Sora, she seemed really mad" Garnet continues.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see" Sora tells her.

"Yeah… I guess" she replies.

"I think I should go Sora" Garnet tells him.

"What? Why?" Sora stumbles.

"Now's not a good time to hang out anymore, Sora" she explains

"Yeah… I guess you're right" He says glumly.

"I'll see you tomorrow? The usual spot?" Garnet asks

"Yeah I'll be there" Sora reassures her.

"Ok I love you. Bye Sora" she says

"You too Garnet bye" He replies.

With that Garnet leaves and Sora starts his way, slowly, to the beach.

* * *

"It's getting late Kai" Zidane says with his eyes closed.

"Awwww ok" Kairi replies as she opens her eyes.

"I'm gonna go change" Zidane tells her.

"I think I'll go home in this because I'm going to have to take a shower anyway" She replies

"Are you sure?" Zidane asks.

"Yeah, I'll just take one last dip while you go change, don't worry about it" Kairi assures him.

Zidane gets up and leaves to go change while Kairi jumps into the water.

* * *

Sora walks onto the sand after sulking for an hour and looks out to the water to see someone jump in.

* * *

Kairi stands back up dripping wet. She flips her hair and gets out of the water just in time to see Zidane with her towel. He runs up and wraps it around her. She smiles at him.

* * *

Sora watches Kairi shake her hair right in front of the sunset while trying not to smile.

"Kairi…" he mutters.

Suddenly, a boy walks over to her and wraps a towel around her and walks her off the beach. Sora frowns and watches as Kairi leaves.

* * *

"What time is it, Zidane" Kairi asks. Zidane looks at his watch.

"Almost 5:30, you still up for our dinner date?" Zidane asks.

"Yeah" She says smiling. The two walk up to her porch.

"Ok, I'll meet you here alright?" Zidane says

"Yeah, I'll be here" She replies

"Ok, great. I'll see you later Kairi" He replies as he touches her cheek then he leaves. Kairi waits until Zidane has walked completely out of her sight then she goes inside the house and runs up the stairs to take a shower.

Jumping out of the shower, Kairi throws a towel around her and goes and gets dressed. Kairi quickly brushes her wet hair and continues to get ready. Upon finishing, she walks down the stairs and turns on the TV until Namine walks into the house.

"Hey Namine" Kairi says.

"Hey Kai" Namine chirps happily.

"What's got you so upbeat?" Kairi asks

"Oh nothing" Namine chants in an I-know-something-you-don't-know sort of way.

"What did you do?" Kairi says turning around.

"Sorry I don't kiss and tell" Namine says happily.

"He didn't!"

"He did!"

"Finally!" Kairi shouts.

"I know he wouldn't kiss me for such a long time and tonight he finally gained up the courage to kiss me at his house"

"His house? I thought it was a dinner date." Kairi says

"It was but we changed plans because I didn't feel like eating out t night so we just stayed at his house and watched movie"

"Oh ok, was it good?" Kairi asks her.

"Of course it was!" Namine squeals.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings.

"Oh that must be him!" Kairi says as she gets up quickly and runs to the door. She swings it open

"Oh… hey Riku" Kairi says slightly disappointed but still cheerily.

"Sora…" she adds flatly noticing the boy next to Riku.

"Hey, is Namine here?" Riku asks nervously trying to change the subject.

"Yeah" she says turning around to find Namine walking to the door already "Oh here she is" Kairi moves out of the way for Namine who walks on to the porch. Kairi follows while Namine hugs Riku. Sora leans on the railing and counts the seconds before he can leave.

"So, what are you doing here?" Namine asks.

"Oh… uh… you forgot this at my house" Riku says handing Namine her sketching pad as Kairi glares at Sora. Sora frowns and glances at her every once in a while.

"Oh thank you Riku" Namine says

"Your… welcome" Riku says glancing at the two teens leaning on the railing. Namine takes a glance over.

"So," she says looking back at him. He looks back at her "I thought you weren't hanging out with anyone tonight"

"Oh, yeah… I forgot I told Sora I would hang out with him tonight. He kinda just showed up and then a couple minutes later, I found your notebook and I told him we would have to come and bring it back to you." He replies "I know how much you love it"

"Yeah…uh can I talk to you?" Namine says abruptly.

"Uh yeah why don't we go over there" Riku says pointing to the other side of the porch.

"Great" Namine says taking Riku's hand and pulling him over to the other side. The two start muttering something to each other

* * *

"So… Kairi" Sora says.

"Shut up Sora" Kairi snaps

"Look I just need to know that you won't tell anyone about me and Garnet" Sora mumbles.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Just please…I'm asking you nicely, Kairi. I know you hate me, but if there's anything left of our friendship, I'm asking you not to tell anyone." Sora says. Kairi glances over at him for a moment.

"Fine… anything else?" She says looking back out to the street.

"Actually yes" Sora mutters quietly.

"Hmmmm?" She looks back at Sora with confused eyes

"Yeah … do you remember earlier, in the janitor's closet?" Sora asks blushing.

"Oh yeah" Kairi replies flatly

"Don't tell Garnet about it" Sora tells her "please" he adds looking down at his feet. Suddenly a car pulls up to the drive way. Sora and Kairi look over at it.

"Oh that has to be him!" Kairi says excitedly. Quickly, she runs into the house as Namine and Riku walk back over to Sora.

* * *

Inside, Kairi runs upstairs and gets her purse. She then runs back down and out the door in time to see Zidane get out of the car. She runs down the stairs and jumps into a hug with Zidane. She pulls out of the hug and gives Zidane a peck on the lips.

"Bye Riku!" Kairi Says happily.

"Sora" she adds flatly. Sora glares at her a Zidane as they get into the car and drive away.

* * *

"Well, we should go" Riku cuts in, saying mostly to Namine

"See you later Nam" He adds in.

"Bye Riku" Namine says. Riku takes her hand and pulls her to him. They hug and she kisses him on the cheek. Riku waits for Namine to go inside then he and Sora leave.

* * *

So what did happen between Kairi and Sora? i dont even know yet lol so here's Question 3 for you. i need a scenerio for what happened between Kairi and Sora i might have an idea but i'm not sure yet. Any suggestions of your own?

DRAGONFIRE563: ur very welcome for the authors note. i hope your right about the potential thing i was thinking of taking my writing out of my house and into the world but i really wanted to put this stuff up because these stories are how i started my whole writing career so i figured i would find out about whether or not i was any good. so anyway again thank you for reveiwing again and i hope you stay to read the rest of the story!!!

Snowkel: I know Sora can be stupid but don't worry, i'm sure he'll shape up. I agree poor Garnet but she'll be okay and roxas i feel so bad i haven't even put him in the story yet ahhhhh poor roxas!!!!! i'll have to make sure to put him in as the story progresses. Anyway thanx for reveiwing!!!! i hope you also stay to read the rest!!!!! ;D

Cake: Thanx alot for the reviews!!!! Yes i really do love Zidane i really wanted to make a prince charming in this story and i just had to pick him. As for the relationship of Garnet and Sora at first i wasnt sure where i was going with it. i mean i know whats going to happen later but for now i just dont know yet i guess it's just going to have to be a total surprise for now until i have an idea as to what i want to do with those two. Anyway,I think it's the best kind of story when the two main characters have a burning passion of hatred for each other, the story is so good when it's got something like that in it so from the begining i had to make them hate each other. Anyway thanx for the reveiws

Thanx for the reviews to everyone, really, thank you for favoriting this story and for staying with it for five chapters i really do appreciate it. it's really encouraging.


	6. Her Date and His Story

Ok i realize it has been longer than normal and i am really sorry about that. th reason i have been so late in putting up the new chapter is because my cat got really sick and so we have been trying to nurse her back to health and i also have school to keep up with so yeah. ill try to get the next chpter up soon though i promise. Anyway i would like to say thanx to all the people who submitted ideas i kind of put all the ideas in to make up a completely different idea so even though it doesn seem like it has your idea in it belive me it helped. anyway here's the disclaimer and i hope you like the story.

Disclaimer: i own nothing and if i did the story of Kingdom hearts would have been completely different.

* * *

Zidane gets out of the car and opens the door for Kairi who jumps out. Zidane takes her hand and pulls her into the restaurant where they are immediately seated.

"So" Zidane says after the waiter puts their drinks down "Are you going to go out for the play?"

"Of course!" Kairi says enthusiastically.

"I plan on getting the lead" she adds.

"We should totally practice together sometime" She suggests.

"Yeah that would be really cool. We should practice together on Monday after school so that we are ready for tryout on Thursday" Zidane replies.

"I know! I heard the play was going to be a more modern version of Romeo and Juliet" Kairi comments.

"You'll get Juliet of course," Zidane tells her.

"And I'll get Romeo" he adds just as the food comes out.

Kairi looks down at the plate of food just handed to her

"It looks good" Zidane says

Kairi looks up at Zidane who's smiling. A mixture of amusement lingers in his eyes for a moment as he stares at her.

"Is it good? I've never eaten here before" Kairi asks with a hint of worry.

"I don't know I've never had it," Zidane replies with a wave of his hand.

"It smells good, I guess it might taste good" Kairi picks some food off the plate and puts it in her mouth. She swallows then smiles at him.

"It's good" She says

"Glad to hear it" He replies

He also takes a bite

"This is also good" He states making Kairi smile.

* * *

Sora and Riku walk down the street heading for Riku's house

"So, Sora" Riku begins "you going out for the play?"

"Psht no" Sora says disgustedly.

"Why not?" Riku asks

"Because I'm not it doesn't matter why" Sora snaps still disgusted with the idea

"Come on Sora, it might be fun" Riku says convincingly.

"No way" Sora replies stubbornly shaking his head.

"Garnet's going to" Riku smiles slyly

"So?"

"So, the play is Romeo and Juliet" Riku explains.

"Oh how cliché and I'm supposed to care why now?"

"Well, you can be Romeo and she'll be Juliet" Riku pushes on

"You're not gonna let it go until I try out are you?"

"Probably not" Riku replies. Sora sighs.

"Fine, you win I'll tryout" Sora gives in.

"I'm not taking no for an answer Sora….wait did you just say yes?" Riku asks

"Yeah ill do it but only because I don't feel like being pestered right now"

"Wow that was surprisingly easy"

"Is Namine trying out?" Sora asks

"Huh? No, she is gonna do stage crew, Kairi is though." Riku replies. Sora winces then smiles evilly.

"It would be the hilarious to see Kairi's face" Sora pauses "if she didn't get the female leading part, and Garnet did, wouldn't it?" Sora rubs his hands together and cringes.

"That's the spirit!" Riku shouts patting Sora's back. Sora laughs maniacally.

* * *

Zidane and Kairi step out into the cool air of the night. The car pulls up to the curb and Zidane pulls the door open. Kairi smiles and gets in. Zidane walks around and gets in afterward. Quickly, he shuts the car door and looks at Kairi. Gently, he takes her hand into his. She smiles once again and tightens her grip on his hand. They stay that way until the car stops in front of Kairi's house. Quickly, before Kairi makes any move of getting out, Zidane gets out of the car and opens the door for her. She gets out and giggles

"Thank you" she says still giggling. He takes her hand and walks her up to her porch. The two stop on her porch and stand there for a moment.

"I had a great time, Zidane" Kairisays after a momentary pause between the two.

"Yeah me too" He replies smiling. Quickly, he kisses her.

"Bye Kai" He says beginning to walk of the porch backwards making Kairi giggle.

"Bye Zidane" she says slightly googley-eyed over him. She watches him get into the car and drive away, and then she goes inside.

"Namine, I'm home!" Kairi shouts.

"Oh hey! How'd it go?" Namine shouts from another room. Kairi begins to walk toward the source of Namine's voice.

"Good, I had fun" She says normally as she walks into the kitchen to find namine busily at work cleaning.

"Great!" Namine says smiling.

"Yeah, well anyway I'm going up ok?" Kairi tells her.

"Yeah, I was going to go up soon too" Namine replies.

"Night Nam"

"Night Kai" with that Kairi walks upstairs and to her room.

* * *

Sora sits on Riku's bed waiting for him to come back with the snacks. He looks around once again still astonished by the idea that Riku actually cleaned his room. 'Probably Namine's doing' he says to himself. Riku walks into the room carrying boxes of junkfood.

"Jeeze, don't look so surprised" Riku says.

"Sorry, I just can't believe you actually cleaned your room" Sora stays still admiring the cleanliness.

"I told you my mom said if I didn't clean it I wasn't having anyone over, including you" He explains for a second time since they got here. Sora shrugs and takes a couple of boxes from Riku. He puts them down on the floor and switches from sitting on the bed to sitting Indian style on the floor while Riku lies on his bed and looks up at the ceiling. Sora begins to open a pack of fruit roll-ups.

"So, how are you and Garnet getting along?" Riku asks glancing down at Sora for a moment.

Sora swallows the fruit roll-up and turns around to look at Riku. Looking back, he says "Not as well as I thought we would be"

Riku sits up "What happened?"

"This secret keeping gets harder and harder and I think it puts stress on the relationship" Sora says glumly "Kairi saw us together today and it really worried her when she found out that it was one of 'them' who had seen us" he says emphasizing the word "them" with a great amount of disdain.

"Oh well how did she see you guys?" Riku asks.

"She was on her way to the beach and we were at the creamery, she had to pass the creamery to get to the beach and so, she us together. Anyway what about you and Namine how are you guys?" Sora says obviously changing the subject to avoid the issue. Riku frowns and hesitates for a moment. Sora turns to face him once again to show that he is patiently waiting for his answer. Riku bites his lips and lies back down on his bed.

"We're good" he says finally "I finally kissed her tonight"

"I thought you said you probably weren't going to do that for another month or two, Sora states.

"I did say that but, I don't know she really seemed like she wanted to kiss me and she just looked so beautiful in the light that we were in, so I kissed her. I'm glad I did too because she kissed me back, even though I didn't think she was going to. I think at first, she was a bit startled but then she started to kiss me back so I knew it was right."

"That's great news" Sora says turning back to the junkfood. The two boys sit is silence for a couple minutes.

"Sora, you never told me why you and Kairi don't like each other" Riku says look at the brunette. He notices Sora flinch at redhead's name. Sora stops eating and sits there for a moment.

"How long have you been wondering why?" Sora asks him

"For a while, I think since you guys randomly stopped being friends one day. You guys used to be so close it really made me wonder what really happened between the two of you."

"It was a year ago, back when i had a huge crush on her that she never knew about. I told her I didn't think her sixteen year old boyfriend was good enough for her. He would hit her, and push her around like she was a rag doll, and she would come to me all the time, crying hysterically and telling me how bad he was to her, but she would never break up with him. I would constantly remind her of it and yet she would still stay with him. One night she came to me crying because he had tried to rape her after their date. She said she resisted and he kicked her to the ground. She told me she got back up and ran as fast as she possibly could to my house. I was really mad and I tried to tell her she should leave and like usual she resisted the idea. It mad me so mad and finally after all that time I broke. I told her that if she didn't want my advice that she shouldn't come to me and ask for it every time he hurt her. I told her I was tired of being the person she came to all the time. Afterward she stopped talking to me, but I hear a little while afterward that she broke up with that bastard. That was all I heard of him afterward though. I don't even think he goes to school anymore"

"Wow she doesn't seem like she was hurt by anyone" Riku says sitting up

"I know it's because after we stopped being friends she made friends with Selfie who took her to high school parties all the time and eventually they made her the way she is now, but I think the reason why she goes for guy after guy is because she's insecure and doesn't want to face the fact that she is still hurt by her past." Sora tells Rku.

"Anyway that's all the past now" Sora comments and begins to eat again. Riku lies back down. 'So that's what happened' he says to himself.

* * *

So now you know what happened. no i have never had anything like this happen to me, but abuse is a serious issue and should not be taken lightly at all and it does happen and that is sad :( if it were up to me nothing like this would ever happen to anyone because this really does bring metal and physical pain and suffering and that is the last thing anyone wants. Anyway i would like to than all the reviewers

Cake: thank you so much for the review once again and thank you for the suggestions. though the idea was for the most part original your mixture of suggestions helped me to form a basic idea so than you for that too. Also i completely agree poor Riku gets nobody, it really is very sad but then you gotta remember that Riku is very independent and doesnt treally seem to need anyone. however, i am reading a story where Riku actually gets together with Xion. i thought that was a very interesting pair. poor pence also doesnt really have anone i dont know who he could be paired with.

DRAGONFIRE563: Thanx so much for the encouragement. i am really glad you like the story enough to stick around for the end. i hope this chapter is a little loger i will continue to make a little longer i just dont want it to be excessivly long so tell me if it gets too short or too long. thank you for the reviews and for the suggestion also. i know there wasnt much of the whol kaiora in this chapter but i think in the next chapter will have more. i dont have much written of the seventh chapter yet but i have an idea of whats going to happen. anyway i think you're right. i think maybe i will wait to post the other stories even though they are already written especially because things are getting tough over here.

Murii: thank you so much for reading the story and reviwing im glad you like the story and i hope you stick around to read the rest of it!!!! i did make this one a little longer but if it is still short tell me and i will definetly try to make it longer. also i i think i will wait with it you may be right i may find progrssion if i wait. anyway again thanx for the reviews and the suggestion. it is very encouraging to hear that you like the story enough to write to me. it helps alot so thank you again!!!

msdramaqueeny: I completely agree considering who he is but i really wantedto make him like mr prince charming so his personality is mostly based on imagination. but really you gotta love zidane he is just so adorable!!!!! anyway thank you for the review and the suggestion like i told murii it is very encouraging when likes the story enough to comment on it so if you stick around continue to reveiw i will be glad to reply!!!!! anyway again thank you so much again.

Snowkel: yes i would tell them that too affairs are really not a good idea. it really is very troublesome when you or a friend has an affair when dating someone. anyway i appreciate you throwing your opinion on the questions it helped me to keep the length of this chapter around the same length. it is a little longer which i hope is not too long to you. i was trying to accomodate everyone in this chapter here and i did the best i could so thank you again. again thank you for the compliments and the suggestions and just in general the reviews i cant wait to read the next chapter of your story too!!!!

Anyway thank you too all who reviewed i know it was a long wait but ill try to speed it up. like i said my cat is sick and we've been trying to nurse her back to health and i started school early this year so schoolwork is definitely a bit of a pain thats slowing me down anyway please read and review cant wait to hear what you think. i hope you like it!!!!!


	7. Forgiveness

I am truly sorry for the very very very late update. Before my long...break, I had told you about my cat and how she was sick well unfortunately she did not make it through and so I was currently grieving for her. Also, I started school once again and that is another thing keeping me from being able to do the next chapter. yes, I realize it's been a while however I was going to upload a new chapter on October 8th but then I was trying to get into document manager and I couldn't get through so I did try to put it through however, because of technical difficulties I was unable to so as a retribution for my not being here and for the technical difficulties, I will put up chapter 8 asap for you guys. However, I am very busy this weekend so if I don't have it up by tomorrow then I won't have it up until next week and I am sorry for that but I do have a life outside of this computer. Anyway like I said I will try to get it up but with all the work and the stuff that's been going on here I haven't been able to get on and get it done.

* * *

Kairi wakes up to a ray of sunlight shining through her window. She hears bird chirping happily. She gets up and looks outside to see beautiful flowers overflowing the yard. She gasps in awe of the beauty and runs downstairs. Bursting through the door of her house in what was suppose to be her back yard, she twirls around and basks in the warm sunlight. She stops and takes a deep breathe of the fresh air. Opening her eyes, she giggles at her foolishness. Looking down, she notices that what had once been a simple white nightgown had turned into a beautiful, sparkly, blue, ball gown. She gently runs her hands down the new fabric admiring the simplexes yet elegance to it. She twirls once again and watches the princess style gown twirl with her. Suddenly, while looking down she notices a stone pathway. She stops, turns around and follows the pathway with her eyes. Kairi gazes for a moment then begins to walk forward down the path. Several minutes pass and she comes to a fork in the pathway. She stops and tries to decide which way to take. Suddenly she hears a voice

"Kairi!" the voice shouts to her from the left path. She looks at the left pathway almost making her decision to go that way until another person calls to her.

"Kairi!" someone shouts from the right path.

She looks between the two paths in confusion when suddenly Zidane emerges from the left path wearing a tux, holding out his hand to her. She smiles and begins to walk to him ready to take his hand when suddenly someone says her name again.

"Kairi" a voice says once again. She stops dead in her tracks and looks over to the right path where a certain spiky hair brunette awaits her, smiling goofily, and holding out his hand to her.

'He looks good in a tux.' Kairi comments to herself as she stares at him. Just then she realizes she's been staring at him and, blushing, she looks away. She takes a couple steps back to where she had originally stop and looks franticly between the two.

"Come with me Kairi" Zidane says as he takes a step forward.

"I think I'd like that" Kairi says smiling at him.

She takes another step toward Zidane.

"Kai" Sora says pouting. She looks at him and frowns.

"I don't know Sora" She states.

She once again takes a step back and decides which one to join. Zidane smiles at her while Sora seeing her smile back at him frowns once more. The scenery changes slightly and a mirror is placed in front of her. She sees herself which soon changes to a younger version back when she had her hair short and used to wear that white tank top and the purple skirt. She watches as her boyfriend who was now her ex-boyfriend pushes her to the ground. She sees herself cry as she runs to Sora's. Sora opens the door and welcomes her in. On his couch she cries and Kairi knows that she is telling him about what her boyfriend has done to her. Sora frowns and hugs her gently and pats her back in silence and she cries on his shoulder. The mirror changes once more and it shows another instance where her boyfriend beat her. She watches as her younger form runs to Sora's again. More and more images form in the mirror, each one showing a past experience with Sora. Finally, the last experience shows up and she sees her boyfriend kick her to the ground after she rejected the idea of having sex with him. Again, she escapes and goes to Sora for help. Kairi looks away but another mirror appears in front of her once again. She looks the other way to find another mirror she then looks all around her up down left right. All around her are mirrors and she is forced to watch as she and Sora yell at each other. She turns around unable to escape.

"No" she says quietly but the image continues

"NO" she shouts louder

"NO!!!" she screams as she closes her eyes and falls to the ground.

Just then she sits up and opens her eyes to find darkness all around her. She looks over to see the blue numbers of her clock which read 2:30 AM. She falls back onto her bed and sighs. A moment passes.

"You're ok" she tells herself.

"It's the past. It's over. You don't about it anymore" she adds still comforting herself. She looks back and remembers that at times like this she would call Sora and tell him about her dream. She remembered him telling her any time and of any day she could call or visit. 'He'd always be available for her' he'd said to her and she used that all the time.

'I miss being able to do that' she says to herself. Soon, she drifts back off to sleep.

* * *

Kairi, Namine, Selfie, and Yuna walk to the movie theater. That morning Riku had called Namine to see if she wanted to go to the movies with some friends. Of course they were all guys and Namine didn't want to be alone with Sora, Roxas, Wakka, Tidus, Squall, and Cloud. She asked if Kairi wanted to come. However, Kairi heard Sora was going and didn't want to go. So, Namine called Yuna and Selfie knowing that that if Tidus went Yuna would go and because Squall was going Selfie would go and as a result they dragged Kairi out. However, when they got there, things looked really bad for two of the four girls.

The four girls walk into the theater to find eight people waiting for them. Immediately, Yuna and Namine walk toward Riku and Tidus. However, Kairi and Selfie stop dead in their tracks. Immediately, Selfie frowns when she spots Squalls girlfriend, Rinoa, and him holding hands. She glares at he couple who at the moment are laughing at some stupid thing the two had said to each other while Kairi who was already pissed at having to come glares at Sora who was in turn glaring back at her. She glances at the person next to him. She had long black hair which was pulled back into a loose ponytail. The girl was wearing yellow leather pants and a yellow jacket to go with them and she wore a brown shirt underneath to go with her brown leather boots. She looks back at Sora.

"Sora" she says with venom.

"Kairi" he says with an equal amount of venom. She glances at the rest of the group.

"I wasn't aware that we were inviting our boyfriends and girlfriends" she says crossing her arms apparently annoyed, obviously because, one, Sora was there and, two, she was missing out on a chance to be with Zidane.

Namine laughs nervously and timidly says "yes I'm sorry Kai I didn't know this was gonna be a whole big group thing"

Kairi glares at Namine then says "well I'm not going in until Zidane gets here then" The eight who had been waiting here before all groan.

"I suppose we can wait until the movie starts, but you'll have to call him now" Squall says calmly.

Kairi does as he says and takes out her little blue cell phone. She, quickly, dials his number and waits for him to pick up. It rings twice and then Zidane picks up.

"Hello?" She hears Zidane say over the phone.

"Hey do you want to see a movie?" she asks getting right to the point.

"Sure" he replies

"Great, I'm at the movie theater so meet me here ok?"

"Yeah great"

"Great ill se you later"

"K bye" and with that the two hung up. Everyone stares at her waiting for her answer.

"He'll be here soon" she informs them with a smile now happier that Zidane is coming along.

Several minutes pass, and Zidane walks into the theater. Kairi runs and jumps into a hug with him. The two separate and she pulls him over to the rest of the group.

"Everyone…" Kairi says addressing everyone around her "This is Zidane!" She says gesturing toward Zidane. Zidane smiles "Hey everyone" he says

"Zidane, you know Namine, Yuna, Tidus, and Selfie." She says

"Hey guys" he says simply.

Kairi points to Squall. "That's Squall, and next to him is Rinoa" she says pointing to Rinoa" She moves on "Over there is Cloud, Roxas and Wakka" she says pointing as she says their names.

"That's Sora" she says flatly "and I don't really know her" she says gesturing toward Garnet.

Garnet walks over to Zidane and Kairi. "Hello I'm Garnet" she says smiling and holding out her hand to Zidane. He shakes it and she moves it over toward Kairi.

"I'm sorry we weren't properly acquainted before" Garnet says to Kairi. Kairi stares at Garnet's hand hesitantly before taking and smiling back at her.

"Hello Garnet, I'm Kairi it's nice to meet you" Kairi replies. They let go and everyone starts to walk toward the ticket booth to buy tickets.

Kairi takes Zidane's hand while Zidane begins to talk to Garnet. She listens to the conversation and waits for a chance to join in.

"So, Garnet, are you new? I don't think I've seen you around before" he says to her.

"Well, not too new, I think it's been almost I year since I moved here" she replies.

Immediately this catches Kairi's attention "Oh so that's why I didn't really know who you were. How long have you been with Sora, then?" Kairi asks changing the subject. She glances at Sora who is now glaring at her

"Well, several months now but as you know we didn't want to let it out so we sort of kept it a secret, but I convinced Sora that the secret thing was putting way to much strain on the relationship and finally we just decide that it didn't matter who knew anymore" Garnet replies.

"So why did you want to keep the relationship a secret in the first place?" Kairi presses

"Well, there was so much gossip and I just didn't want anything to start up about me and Sora when there was nothing really going on" Garnet says look down at her feet and blushing. Kairi watches as garnet throws a mask up and realizes Garnet had obviously had a bad experience with gossip and boys before coming here.

"You know Garnet, I like you; we should hang out sometime." Kairi states Garnet blushes.

"Well, thank you Kairi, you're also not who I thought you were" Garnet states. She then speeds up and begins talking to Yuna and Tidus, dragging Sora with her

"Huh? Wait, what do you mean I'm not who you thought I was? Garnet?" Kairi says pouting. Garnet giggles happily and the group enters the theater and takes seats to see the movie

* * *

Twelve people file out of the movie theater chatting and laughing together about the movie they had just seen Sora talks to Riku, Roxas talks to Namine, Kairi and Zidane talk to Garnet, Selfie flirts with Squall, Squall ignores her and talks to Rinoa, and Cloud eyes the flower girl in the shop over on the other side of the shop as Tidus and Yuna encourage him to go talk to her.

Outside, the group stops their chatting and sits in silence for a moment.

"I think I'll go talk to that flower girl" Cloud says still eyeing the cute brunette arranging the flowers in the flower shop across the street. They watch him leave. Soon, Tidus and Yuna begin to whisper to each other quietly. Suddenly, Tidus speaks.

"I'm gonna take Yuna home" He says Yuna walks over and hugs Selfie, Kairi and Namine, then walks over to Garnet and Holds her hand out to her.

"It was really nice meeting you tonight, Garnet" she says smiling.

"No, the pleasure was all mine," Garnet replies after a moment. She takes Yuna's hand and shakes it. Then, Tidus and Yuna leave Kairi glances over and notices Rinoa and Selfie glaring at each other. Namine notices also and then suddenly speaks.

"Uh… I think I'll take Selfie home" She says quietly.

"I'll go with you" Riku says

"I think I'll go, too. My house is nearby to Selfie's so I can just walk there after we drop Selfie home" Roxas interjects before they leave. Selfie hugs Kairi. They say a couple goodbyes and the four teenagers walk into the darkness. A silence washes over the remaining teenagers. Suddenly, Squall speaks.

"Rinoa and I are going to get some food, anyone want to come with us?" he asks. Sora and Kairi refuse.

"I'll go" Zidane says shrugging his shoulders. Suddenly, they hear a low grumble. Everyone turns to a, now, blushing Garnet

"I guess my stomach answered for me" she says nervously. Everyone begins to laugh and the four begin to walk away.

"I guess I'll go too then" Sora says as the group walks away laughing and chatting about the day. Sora takes turns to catch up when suddenly he hears a quiet whimper. He looks back at Kairi who looks like she is about to cry.

"Kairi?" She looks at him with frightened eyes.

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine" she stutters out. He looks at her unconvinced

"It's fine g-go ah-h-head. I c-c-can walk home by m-m-myself" she says shaking.

"I'm not stupid Kairi, maybe you should just come with us" he says

She shakes her head violently "if you d-don't g-go now you'll lose them" she replies

He turns around to see the group has disappeared "too late" he mumbles.

"I guess we are stuck walking together huh?" he says nonchalantly throwing his hands behind his head and beginning to walk. She stares at him for a moment.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asks him

"Home" he says simply

"You coming?" he asks her She hesitates as she watches him continue walking away.

"Sora… wait up!" she says running to catch up with him. The two walk in silence. Sora glances over at Kairi who is currently looking down at her feet. He looks forward again.

"What are you so afraid of?" he asks her as he puts his hand back down to his side. She jerks her head up surprised to hear him talking to her.

"N-nothing" she says looks back down and trying to hide the blush creeping onto her face.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about being afraid you know" he says to her.

"I'm not afraid" she says as her voice creeps up to a higher pitch than normal.

"Is it because of what happened?" he asks

"What?" she says surprised

"You know… is it because of what happened last year?" he says as he glances over at her once more. He watches her stiffen slightly at the mention of what had happened. A moment passes and she relaxes.

"Yes, I never really have been the same since" She says. Sora stops and stares at her. He hadn't been expecting her to admit that she wasn't who she had been before and when she did, he still couldn't believe it. Kairi notices he stopped and she looks up at him with tears running down her face. She stares at his surprised expression then looks back down at her feet.

"I'm sorry" she says. Suddenly she feels a pair of warm arms wrap around her. She gasps and looks back up to find Sora's chest in front of her.

"S-Sora…" she stutters once again blushing

"You don't have to be afraid anymore" he tells her.

She stays still for a moment then smiles and nuzzles her head into his chest while wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

So i would like to thank my reviewers. Thanks guys you are all very encouraging!!!!

Cake: yeah i know what you mean he seems to be in the friend zone all the time doesn't he ah well. he does eventually get the girl in a lot of the stories though, at least the ones Ive read. Yes i know Riku finally has someone to love. lol however, i do have to ask everyone a question after i do my reveiws about this particular couple so just make to look at it after i finish here

DRAGONFIRE563: yes well while writing i really only know the end so when i write I'm kind of writing blindly here i mean i did have a general plan but not one that was too excessive anyway i thought it was a good reason to get mad granted Kai was being stupid by staying someone who had the intent of hurting her but i think that Sora maybe should have tried to be a bit more understanding of how scared she may have been at the time so ya know anyway I'm sorry for the long wait a lot has been going on over here and I've had some pretty bad writers block for a couple weeks to go along with it all so if i don't update as quickly its because of that however, i should have chapter eight posted soon.

Okay now for the very important question. when i began this story my plan was to start out with several relationships some of them would end others would stay together. well when i planned this particular story i planned for Namine and Riku to be together for the beginning but break up somewhere in the middle of it. so what i want to know, and please just put you answer in a review, should i have Namine and Riku stay together or should i go with my original plan?


	8. What Happened?

Ok so last chapter i asked that you tell me what you think i should do with riku and namine. unfortunately I'm very disappointed in you all only one person took the time to review. now, for those of who have school/ work and don't have time to comment i completely understand however for those who have the time and just didn't, i want you to know i am quite disappointed. i forgivez you though. anyway id like to thank chickenman00712 who reviewed and gave me an answer. anyway onto the chapter!!! (and disclaimer....)

Disclaimer: me? own kingdom hearts? psht i wish, but no...

* * *

Sora walks Kairi up to the porch. They stand in silence for a moment.

"…thanks for walking me home…" Kairi says breaking the silence.

Sora scratches his head "yeah no problem" he says awkwardly. He then begins to descend down the stairs.

"Sora?" she calls out.

He turns around "Yeah?"

She hesitates for a moment, shakes her head violently and then says "this doesn't mean I like you" she looks down at her feet "I just don't hate you" she mutters she looks up at him to see him grinning she smiles. Her smile then turns to a smirk "we're still enemies" she calls out. He turns around.

"I know" he says. He smiles goofily. She smiles back at him and he walks into the darkness of the night.

* * *

Kairi walks into the house. Namine looks up at her.

"Hey, where have you been?" Namine asks.

"I dunno. Was I missing?" Kairi asks confused.

"Well, Yuna called asking if you were home" Namine informs her.

"And?" Kairi says still not latching onto Namine's point.

"And, well, Squall went home and told Yuna how he was with you and then Yuna called to see if you were home and when you both weren't home we got worried." Namine explains

"Oh" Kairi says simply

"Yeah" Namine replies just as simply

"So what were you and Sora doing together anyway?" Namine asks

Kairi blushes "nothing"

"Oh c'mon Kai, Squall was home before you two" Namine says unconvinced

"Think what you want but he was just walking me home, that's all" Kairi says folding her arms and turning away childishly.

Namine giggles making Kairi turn back around and look at her. "What?" Kairi says pouting.

"Nothing" Namine replies. Kairi pouts once more

"Fine I'm going to bed" Kairi says and she runs up the stairs. Upstairs, in her room, Kairi flops onto her bed and stretches her arms out. Zoning out her thoughts lead her to what happened between her and Sora after everyone else left

"_You don't have to be afraid anymore" he tells her._

_She stays still for a moment then smiles and nuzzles her head into his chest while wrapping her arms around him. Several moments pass "Sora" Kairi says breaking the first comfortable silence they'd had in years._

"_Hn?" was his only reply._

"_I'm sorry" she says. He glances down at her. _

"_I was being stupid" she adds "and I should have listened to you earlier"_

_Sora stays silent for a moment. "I was just glad that you were ok in the end Kai"_

_Kairi looks up at him "Do you forgive me?"_

_Sora looks at her for a moment and grins "Of course how could I not? We were best friends after all" he says to her she blushes._

"_Do you still consider me your best friend?" She asks nuzzling back into his chest._

"_Only if that's what you want me to be" he replies quietly. Another silence passes between the two and she tightens her grip on him. He looks down at her as she begins to cry. He gently brushes her hair comfortingly and hugs her gently. Several minutes pass and he pulls away_

"_I should take you home now" he says_

_She smiles "yeah my sister will go nuts if I don't turn up soon" Kairi says rolling her eyes and smiling. Sora chuckles and the two start walking toward Kairi's street. The two of them laugh and joke and chat about nothing in particular until finally they reach her house._

Kairi brushes a stray hair out of her face and then replays the scene in her head as she analyzes everything the two had said on their walk to her house. She realizes that she was glad that after finally separating that they didn't talk about it afterward, they just walked and talked about things like music, bands, movies, friends, relationships and lots of other things. However, she had to admit standing in his arms was exactly the comfort she needed lately, especially after the dream she'd had. She was glad when he opted to ignore the fact the she had ever cried in his arms before and she was also glad when he didn't mention much more of her past after the comment that started the whole thing. To be honest, she just needed the comfort, the comfort only Sora was able to give.

She stares up at the ceiling and continues to analyze everything over until her eyes droop closed and she drifts off into another deep sleep.

* * *

Sora walks home thinking about what he'd said to Kairi

"_Do you still consider me your best friend?" She asks nuzzling back into his chest._

"_Only if that's what you want me to be" he replies quietly._

'What made me say that to her?' he says to himself. 'Was it the fact that out of everyone she chose me to show her true emotions to?' he adds. As he nears his house he sees Squall and Yuna waiting out side on the porch for him.

"Hey!" Yuna shouts

"Hey guys!" Sora shouts back.

"Garnet called!" Squall shouts before going inside Sora walks up the side walk and onto the porch.

"She wanted make sure you got home alright" Yuna adds in.

"Ok thanks" Sora says as he and Yuna go inside. Quickly, he dials Garnet's number and waits for her to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Garnet soft voice says

"Hey" Sora says

"Oh, hi Sora" Garnet says

"They said you called wanting to know if I got home ok, I thought I would call let you know I was fine" Sora explains

"Oh great, I'm sorry for leaving like that" Garnet apologizes

"It's ok" Sora replies

"Did Kairi also get home ok? I know Zidane was kind of guilty that he hadn't said goodbye to her and he was worried about her walking home alone" Garnet says

"Yeah I walked her home and made sure she was ok" Sora replies.

"Oh great, again I'm sorry we all left you guys. Anyway I just wanted to make sure you both were ok but I have to go. I'll talk to you on Monday" Garnet says

"Ok bye Garnet" Sora says

"Goodbye Sora" Garnet replies and the two hang up the phone. Sora then runs upstairs into his room and shuts the door beside him. He flops onto his bed and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Anyway i know i am really sorry this chapter is so short but i felt i had to put this in or else everybody would be confused myself included. i do think i am going to make chapter eight longer to make up for this one, but like i said this one had to be written.

Anyway i would like to ask the you PLEASE REVEIW, to be honest i cannot continue writing this story until i have a little help from you guys about the whole namine riku thing. it all depends on you guys and if you want them to stay together then you better tell me or i think im just gonna go back to my original plan anyway i guess ill just write the question again so that for those of you who are just tuning into these messages read it.

IMPORTANT!!!!!

ok so in the last chapter i asked you a very very important question (vital to the story) i asked if you think namine and riku should stay together or if i should go with my original plan for the story and break them up. this is a big question because whether they stay together or not will affect other characters and other parts of the story!!!. Please reveiw and tell me your answer... please


	9. Surprise Visits

i know it is extremely late... i wont lie i did not want to write this but i got the urge to write the other day and so i was writing but i had major writers block so i had to find a way t get past it. so i decided to work it out by writing something else. so i wrote the other story (for any of you who watch Naruto and don't like the SasuSaku pairing, that story is something you might like...its just a one shot though so don't expect it to be long) and when i felt i had worked out the writers block i continued and this is what i came up with. however, i think it's sort of...random, but that's just my opinion. anyway let's move on now

Disclaimer: i wish i owned it...but i don't so.....yeah :)

* * *

The sound of ringing phones fill Kairi's awakening ears. She slowly opens her eyes and looks over at her cell phone, and the house phone. Suddenly, the house phone stops ringing leaving only the light sound of "Pathetique Op. 13." She rolls her eyes and reaches for the phone.

"Hello?" she answers with an annoyed tone.

"Kai?" a familiar voice responds

"Oh hey Zidane" she replies immediately perking up.

"Hey" he says. A moment of silence enters the conversation.

"So what's up?" Kairi asks happily.

"Oh yeah, I just wanted to know if maybe you'd like to get together and practice for the play today." He states. Kairi bites her lip.

"Yeah, I think I'm free today, I'd love to" she replies after a moment.

"Great how about ten o' clock, we can practice for a couple hours, have lunch together then have the rest of the day to practice some more" Zidane

"Yeah sounds great" she replies

"Great" he says.

"Okay bye" she says.

"Bye" he responds. Kairi looks at her clock which reads 8:42 AM. She quickly gets up, gets dressed and brushes her hair. She walks downstairs and sees Namine busy at work on a new sketch she'd, obviously, just started this morning.

"Hey, what's up?" Kairi says interrupting her sister's quiet concentration. Namine's head immediately shoots up to look at Kairi. She smiles.

"Oh hey…um…not much really." She pauses for a moment and frowns. "I just can't get enough peace to draw this morning" she comments.

"No? What are you drawing anyway?" Kairi asks.

"It's just a sketch of Roxas" she says looking back down at her drawing with intense determination on her face. Kairi tilts her head in confusion. Namine looks back up and notices this.

"He's the only one I seem to have trouble drawing" she adds as she grimaces once more. Kairi forms her mouth in an "O" shape, and looks away.

"Yeah" Namine says quietly as if to say it more to herself than to Kairi. Kairi nods and walks into the kitchen.

In the bright blue room; Kairi walks over to the cabinet and pulls out a box of cereal. She places it on the counter and moves over to the refrigerator. She pulls out the milk and sets that on the countertops, too. She then gets a bowl and a soon and mixes the ingredients, she takes her bowl into the family room and sits next to Namine who was, obviously, still having trouble with her sketch of the blonde boy they'd met just last night. Kairi watches as Namine wrinkles and unwrinkled her nose, and picks up and puts down her pencil every time she seems to have an idea then loses it again. Finally, after much hesitation, Namine leans onto her paper, and makes some basic marks that Kairi assumes is to be his head or his face. Several moments pass as Kairi eats, and watches Namine try to sketch Roxas, until finally Namine comes back up and studies her paper. She notices Namine frown, turn the page and then sigh. Kairi giggles. Namine looks over at her and glares.

"Do you mind?" Namine says venomously. Kairi snorts.

"Ok, ok I'll leave" she says as she finishes her bowl of cereal. Quickly, she puts her bowl away and rushes out the door into the warm sunlight.

* * *

Sora shifts over onto his back and opens his eyes to see the plain ceiling of his room. He blinks and sits up in his bed. Looking down he notices he'd slept in his clothes again. He shrugs his shoulders and jumps out of his bed. Quickly, he changes his clothes, gels his naturally spiky hair and runs downstairs.

In the kitchen, he pulls out a poptart and stuffs it into the toaster. Suddenly, someone knocks on his door. Quickly, he runs to open it.

* * *

Riku waits patiently for the door to open.

"Oh hey Riku"

"Namine" he replies.

"Come on in" Namine replies smiling.

"Oh thanks" Riku nods as he walks into her house.

"I hope you don't mind, Roxas heard I wasn't trying out for the play last night and so he surprised me by coming over and trying to convince me to try out." Namine explains as they walk into the living room where Roxas is sitting, Riku grunts indifferently.

"Riku is also trying out for the play" Namine, who's obviously oblivious to the high tension, says as she smiles happily.

* * *

Sora pulls his front door open.

"Kairi?" he says shocked. Kairi looks away for a moment.

"Hi Sora" she says quietly looking down like she suddenly found the floor more interesting.

"Um… come in" Sora says as he moves to the side.

Kairi who had been looking down at her twiddling thumbs looks up at him, surprised by his offer. She quickly looks back down at her twiddling thumbs. She then looks back up at him.

"I just wanted to say thank you for last night, Sora" Kairi says

"it was really nice of you" she adds. Sora Scratches his head.

"Yeah well I know how freaked you get at night" he says awkwardly

"Yes well, thank you" she says just as awkwardly.

"So… I said what I came to say so I guess I'll just go now" she says as she begins to walk away

"No wait!" Sora says quickly. Immediately Kairi stopps and looks back at him with something like hope in her eyes.

"Yes, Sora?" she asks

"A-Are you sure you don't want to come in?" he asks nervously.

"Well, actually I kinda had plans to practice for the tryouts with Zidane today" Kairi says as she brushes a stray strand of hair out of her face, a nervous habit she picked up. She notices the disappointed look in Sora's eyes.

"Maybe…you and Garnet can come too, and you can invite Garnet. You guys are trying out too right?" Kairi suggest. Sora shrugs.

"It's ok" Sora replies

"I really don't want to intrude" Sora says. Another awkward silence passes.

"Well, I have to go, Zidane is expecting me" Kairi says sadly.

"Bye Sora" she says walking away.

"Bye Kai" Sora says quietly.

* * *

Riku sits across from Roxas, his eyes never leaving Roxas' face.

"Is something wrong?" Roxas asks suddenly.

"No not at all" Riku replies sarcastically.

Suddenly, Namine walks in happily carrying a tray.

"Tea anyone?" she chirps as she raises the tray slightly.

"Sure thanks Nam" Roxas says.

Quickly, Naine sets the tray on the coffee table in the middle of the room and goes to sit next to Roxas. Quickly, she pours the tea and gives him the cup.

"I hope you like it… I made it myself" she chirps once again. Roxas takes a sip.

"It's great Nami" Roxas says happily.

"Suck up" Riku mutters quietly.

"What Riku?" Namine asks.

"Oh What? Nothing" Riku responds quickly.

"Oh okay, anyway Roxas says I'm pretty good at acting and that I should try out" Namine says happily.

"Yeah she's really good and if she tries out I think she could totally make Juliet" Roxas says looking at Namine

"Oh no that's Kairi she's made all the female leads since fourth grade" Namine says blushing.

"I still think you should try out" Roxas says.

"I don't know, I'll think about it," Namine replies.

"Well even if you try out and don't make, just remember it's not that you're bad, it's that your talents aren't right for that specific play" Roxas says.

"Anyway I should go. I told Cloud I would meet him at eleven" Roxas says getting up.

"See you Namine" Roxas says

"Riku, it was nice seeing you again" Roxas adds

""Whatever" Riku mutters rolling his eyes as Namine smiles and waves.

"Bye Roxas!" she says as he exits the house.

* * *

so yeah you know the drill R&R it helps a lot. Criticisms are very much appreciated and so are compliments of course.


	10. Authors Apologies PLEASE READ!

Ok I know it's been a long time guys and i am very very very very very very sorry to you all. however, i think it's only fair that i try to explain why it's been a while. So first i was indeed able to update, but i have really had majors writer's block as of late with this story, and im really just not sure where i want it to go. i had a plan but now i just dont like it so i might change it which would also change like the last three chapters. however, recently my brother took the last working computer with him to college, so i couldnt even write anything else until i got my school computer. Then just when i thought i was in l the school computer bluck i found out thatocks EVERYTHING fun so i havent been able to do anything with the story still. i am able to get onto my mom's computer but only when she's not home and thr problem with that is that when she's working I'm working on school so i cant really get on. however, i will try to write more of the chapters and update as often as i can but i cannot guarentee that this will be very often at all. So if i may ask just please be patient with me for a little longer while i try to figure things out, clear my head, and try to get onto a computer. Luckily the story is on a cruzer which will make it easier to get to in the future. Thank God for cruzers!

With much love for my VERY forgiving readers,

Scootch


	11. Lunch Break or Break Up?

Ok so i know it's a shorter update but i was in a hospital all day and this is what came out of that. please excuse gramaitcal errors it's 11 o clock at night and like i said ive been in a hospital since 10 in the morning

Disclaimer: don't ask i dont own

* * *

Kairi walks up the path to her boyfriend's house. Quietly, she trudges up the porch steps an knocks on the door. Almost immediately, Zidane opens the door.

"Kairi" he says with a smile, "come in" Kairi smiles and steps inside. Behind her Zidane shuts the door. She turns to face him.

"So let's get started, shall we?" She says with a smile. Zidane smiles and pulls her into the living room quickly, he lets go of her and picks up a book from he the coffee table.

"I figured we should use actual parts from the play, if that's okay with you" he says simply

"Sounds great to me but what part are we doing?" she asks. Zidane shrugs, before he opens the book

"How about Act 1 scene 5? It is one of the most important scenes" he says as he silently reads the part over. Kairi shrugs

"Sure" she replies nonchalantly.

"Ok great so we'll start here" he says as he points down at the book. Kairi looks over his shoulder and silently reads through the part. She blushes.

"That one?" she says nervously as she also points down at the part.

"Yeah why not?" he asks smirking.

"N-nothing. I can do it" she stutters as she folds her arms stubbornly. He chuckles.

"Great then I'll start" Zidane says. Kairi bites her lip nervously as Zidane takes her hand in his.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." He reads out. He looks up a her. She looks at the book and silently reads her line then looks back at him.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." She reads with passion. Zidane looks down

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" he asks.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." she replies

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." He tells her

" Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." She says loudly. Zidane moves close to her.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." He says softly in her ear. Kairi blushes and pulls away from Zidane.

"Uh, that was very good. Surely, you'll get the part of Romeo" she says. Zidane chuckles

"and surely, you will get the part of Juliet" he says as he smirks and pulls her to him. Kairi smiles.

"Yeah maybe" she replies

* * *

Sora sits on the couch and stares at his phone. He sighs loudly before getting up and stretching. Suddenly, a text comes in. Immediately, he picks up the phone looks at the message.

"Meet me at Bastion World Restaurant" he looks at who it's from and notices it's from Garnet. He frowns 'we hadn't planned anything today' he says to himself. He shrugs and leaves to go to the Bastion World restaurant

* * *

"O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air." Zidane reads quietly.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?" Kairi recites by heart.

"Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet." Kairi continues. She looks over Zidane's shoulder and checks for her next lines.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Zidane says quietly, Kairi giggles.

"Kairi how will we finish this scene when you are laughing all the time?" Zidane says playfully as he throws his arm around her waist and pulls her to him. She giggles and pecks him on the lips. Zidane leans his forehead onto hers before he gently rests his lips onto her. Kairi parts her lips and immediately, their tongues begin a battle for dominance. Zidane smirks against her lips causing her to do the same. The two pull away, both slightly breathless from their kiss. Kairi looks at the clock which read "11:58 AM"

"It's almost twelve o' clock what do you want to do for lunch?" Zidane asks after his eyes follow hers to the clock.

"We should go out. It's a really nice day out and I don't really want to spend all day inside"

"Where would you like to go?" Zidane asks.

"um… how about the bastion it's my favorite restaurant" Kairi replies

"Alright Let's go" Zidane says as he pulls Kairi by the wrist.

* * *

Sora walks into the Bastion World Restaurant and immediately hears someone call his name.

"Sora! Over here!" the feminine voice calls out. Sora looks over and smiles at his black haired girlfriend.

"Garnet!" he says smiling. He walks over and sits across from her.

"I ordered your favorite, double cheeseburger with curly fries and melted cheese on the side for dunking." Garnet says.

"Thank you" Sora says. A moment later a couple walks in. Garnet takes notice of this.

* * *

"Zidane, Kairi! Come join us," Zidane and Kairi hear. They look over at the source of the voice to see Garnet and Sora as Sora switches onto the other side of the booth.

"Garnet, it's great to see you" Zidane says as he pulls Kairi to the table. The two sit down as the waiter comes over.

Kairi and Zidane sit down in the other side of the booth where Sora had been sitting moments before. Kairi sits on the inside and Zidane sits on the outside. The waitress comes over sets down the drinks for Sora and Garnet and immediately asks Zidane and Kairi for their order

"What can I get you two?" Kairi looks up at the waitress.

"I'll have a cheeseburger no pickles with curly fries and a medium chocolate shake please." Kairi answers without even looking at the menu. The waitress quickly writes it down and looks at Zidane expectantly.

"I'll have the cheeseburger also, with a medium vanilla shake," Zidane answers looking at the menu. The waitress quickly nods before leaving as Kairi and Zidane look at Sora and Garnet. Kairi watches as Sore stares out the window.

"Sora?" she says quietly. Sora looks at her.

"Are you okay?" Sora looks at Garnet who is also staring at him. Cheekily, he smiles.

"Of course!" he says, Garnet smiles at him.

Suddenly Kairi says, "No you're not" Sora looks at her blankly before he frowns.

"How could you tell?" Sora says quietly.

"I've known you long enough to tell when you're upset. Usually you're excessively distracted and you tend to distance yourself from everyone else while attending group outings. You did that at my thirteenth birthday party while I was still with... well you know. Anyway you were so upset because of all that was happening. It was the week before we stopped being friends." She replies suspiciously.

"I'm just thinking. There's been a lot going on," he says, as he looks Kairi in the eyes. Kairi looks away.

"I'm sorry" She apologizes quietly. Garnet and Zidane watch the exchange before looking at Kairi with confused eyes.

"What are you sorry for?" Garnet asks Kairi. Kairi looks at Garnet and then looks at Sora who looks back at her with worried eyes. She looks back at Garnet.

"I just feel like I should be apologizing" she lies as she again looks at Sora. Immediately, his worried expression fades into one of relief.

"Sora?" Garnet says quietly as she looks down at her hands. Sora looks at her.

"What exactly is going on?" She continues. Sora stares at her. She looks at him and opens his mouth to speak, but quickly closes it again.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" she says as she looks at him. She, then, looks at Kairi.

"You also know what's wrong too don't you?" She asks. Kairi watches as unshed tears form in her eyes. Kairi frowns guiltily.

"Sora, I don't think this is working." She says as she gets up. Sora looks at her blankly.

"W-What?" Sora asks panic clear in his voice.

"Well Sora, how can I stay with someone who doesn't want to tell me what's going on in his life? You told her Sora why couldn't you tell me?"

"Garnet, I-î Sora starts.

"No Sora, you told someone that, a week ago, you despised and you can't tell me?" She looks at Kairi with tear-filled eyes.

"I'm sorry" Kairi nods at her and she walks out of the restaurant. Immediately, Zidane jumps up.

"Garnet!" he shouts just as she walks out the door.

"Zidane!" Kairi stands and shouts to him. He looks back at her.

"I'll call you okay Kai? Sora take care of Kairi make sure she gets home!" he says as he turns back around and chases after Garnet. Kairi sits back down and looks at Sora. He looks back at her sadly.

"I'm sorry," she says. Sora shrugs.

"It's been coming for a couple days now" he replies quietly.

"I know but if I hadn't brought up you being upset this wouldn't have happened," she says.

"All you wanted to do was find out why I was upset it's not your fault." He replies. Kairi sighs.

"Come on I'll take you home" he says as he holds his hand out to her. She takes it and stands up. They exit the restaurant together. The two walk quietly down the street.

"So, the tryouts for the play are coming up. Are you trying out?" Kairi asks breaking silence. Sora looks at her

"I was going to," he states.

"You aren't anymore? Is that because of Garnet?" She asks.

"Yeah well she and I were gonna try out together" He states.

"Well you should still try out. I know you used to love drama"

"You did amazing as Prince Charming in Cinderella back in third grade" She says.

"That was third grade Kairi, I'm surprised you even remember from that long ago." He replies chuckles. Kairi giggles.

"Of course I remember silly! That was my first dance" She says smiling.

"Yeah you did so well as Cinderella Kai. I remember how you looked in that dress. You were so beautiful I almost forgot all my lines during the dress play." He comments

"Oh remember how the dress didn't come in until the night of the play so I had to do the dress rehearsal in the dress I went to school in that day?" Kairi says laughing

"Yeah Ms. Pamela was so worried we wouldn't have the dress in time" Sora says

"I'm glad everything worked out though. I was pretty happy to wear that dress. I felt so amazing in it" Kairi says as she looks ahead of her.

"Yeah I was glad too" He replies.

"Oh and when you played Robin Hood last year. You did really well. I don't think I like you in tights though." She laughs

"You went to that?" Sora says blushing Kairi giggles.

"Yeah I went." Kairi replies.

"Why didn't you try out that year?" Sora asks. Kairi stays silent for a moment.

"Well do you remember how I started dating that guy at the end of seventh grade?" she asks.

"Of course I remember, you were twelve and he was sixteen when you guys started dating" He says blandly.

"And do you remember how he hurt me and I would go to you crying all the time back when we were friends?" She continues.

"Yeah go on"

"Well I broke up with him like a month after we stopped being friends. He was so mad that he beat me into intensive care. My parents sued and he was put into to juvie for attempted murder." She explained.

"I wasn't in the play because my injuries were healing during the time of tryouts." She finishes. Sora Frowns and stops walking. Kairi looks back at him.

"I'm so sorry Kai, I didn't know how bad he hurt you" Sora tells her.

"No one did I never told anyone" She says with a sad smile. Suddenly, Sora takes her into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry I didn't protect like I said I would," he murmurs to her

"It's ok Sora, I understand why you were mad," she replies. Sora shakes his head.

"It's no excuse I should've been there for you I could've stopped it" he says squeezing he tighter.

"Sora, air" Kairi coughs out. Immediately, he lets go of her.

"I'm so sorry. I'll never leave alone like that again Kairi. I promise" Sora says taking her hands in his. Kairi smiles

"Thank you Sora"

* * *

So first i would like to thank all those who added this story to their alerts/favorties lists

**_GabbyAnne_**

**_Flayme and Krystal_**

**_NightFalcon26_**

**_candygal4u_**

**_122boy_**

**_xKairix_**

**_meridiay_**

**_Kaotic Krystal_**

So again i would like to thank you for adding this story to your alerts and/or favorties lists. i hope you continue to read and i hope someday... i will heat exactly what you think if i haven't already!Now onto the reveiws!

The first reveiwer i would like to answer is the famous anonymous reveiwer!

**_Anonymous_**: i don't know who you are...obviously, but i wanted to thank you immensly for reveiwing it is extremely encouraging to know that someone likes the story and wants to know what happens next so much that they are literally asking me to update. Without you i would not have updated for much longer than i did. i was thinking of you (and my mom of course) today when i sitting in the hospital waiting room with my computer in hand while i tried to think of something to write. Because of that i didnt think of worrying too much while my mother was going through surgery. so thank you you gave me something to think about instead of worry about today.

**_NightFalcon26_**: You're a fairly new reader! thanks! im glad you think it's great. to be honest i like the RoxasNamine pairing better too and my original plan was to break namine and riku up but then i didnt want to anymore so i kept it and i think i just really like the triangle idk what ill do at the end though maybe ill leave a cliffe for them and create a sequel based on the triangle instead of a sokai sequel then ill make alternate endings! lol idk. i'm glad its seeming to work though even for a roxnamine fan like myself!

well those were my only reveiwers...that's very discouraging...anyway thanks again to all and i will see you next time which is hopefully sometime soon...hopefully

PSSSSSSST you see that button down underneath...yeah that little button that says reveiw?...why don't you just go ahead and press that little button there? yeah, do it, do it, DO IT! lol


	12. Sleep Over!

Wow so i got alot of new reveiwers and favoriters/alerters this is great you guys make me feel so good about myself! Ok so i actually wanted to get this up earlier but things didnt exactly go as planned so here it is and as usual i might not be able to update for a while. Sorry it's so short it'a all i had time to write

Disclaimer:

Me: don't ask i dont own

Sora: Da na na na na na na na Batman!

Me: uhhh Sora what are you doing?

Sora: WHo's this Sora you speak of? I'm Batman and i'm here to fight evil doers that try to take others credit!

Me: *twitches* Sora you idiot! Didnt you see the Disclaimer!

Sora: *Frowns* What disclaimer?

Me: *Punches Sora's face* That Disclaimer! lolz

Sora: *now some distance away* ouch

Me: Enjoy!

* * *

Kairi and Sora walk onto Kairi's front porch.

"Thanks again Sora" Kairi says smiling

"It was no problem Kai. It was a nice walk you know?" Sora replies

"Yeah it's a beautiful day out today," Sora laughs.

"Yeah it is really nice out" He replies. The two stay silent for a couple minutes.

"I should probably go." Sora says.

"Oh yeah" Kairi replies.

"I'll see you Monday then, right?" Sora asks.

"Oh yeah of course, school, it's sort of required" Kairi and Sora laugh.

"Yeah. So anyway I'll see you," Sora repeats.

"Yeah" Kairi replies as Sora turns around. Kairi watches as he walks away.

"Um… Sora" Kairi says just loud enough for him to hear. He turns around to face her.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Do you… maybe want to….stay for a while?" Kairi asks as she points behind her toward the house.

"Well.. I haven't been here for a while, would it be okay?" Sora asks. Kairi rolls her eyes

"I wouldn't have asked if it were okay silly" Kairi replies giggling. Sora chuckles nervously in reply.

"Well then yeah sure" He says smiling cheekily at her. She smiles happily

"Great! Come on in. We'll have an actual lunch" Kairi replies as she goes to the door and pulls out her key. He walks back onto the porch as she unlocks and opens the door. The two walk inside. Sora looks around for a moment.

"It's changed since I've last been here" he comments.

"Hmm?" Kairi inquires wordlessly

"The couches have been moved and the rooms have finally been painted" he answers

"It's been a year" She comments.

"Yeah"

"What do you want to eat?" She asks

"Do you think you could make a cheeseburger-" He starts

"With curly fries and cheese for dunking right?" She finishes for him. He chuckles.

"I was gonna have it at the restaurant but we left. I haven't had it in forever actually" he replies.

"I can't believe you still order that at all" she comments to him.

"Look who's talking" he says. She looks at him.

"You ordered it at the restaurant" He explains.

"I did, didn't I?" She murmurs.

"Actually I never stopped ordering it, to be honest." She continues.

"You didn't?" He asks her.

"No I've ordered that every time I've gone there since we created it together. I guess… I never really hated you Sora" Kairi admits quietly.

"Kairi…"

"I was just so upset. All that time I just felt like you ditched me, you know? So I just kinda made it a point to outcast you." Kairi says as she turns away from him.

"It's ok, I sort of did ditch you Kai, I'm sorry" Sora replies.

"I should've have taken your advice Sora. I didn't listen but I should have" Kairi says as tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Kai" Sora says trying to get her attention

"You just wanted to help me and I threw back in your face" Kairi says as she begins to cry.

"Kairi" Sora tries again.

"I am so sorry Sora" She says turning to him.

"Kai it's-" he says taking a step closer as Kairi interrupts him.

"I am so-" Suddenly Sora pulls her toward him and crashes his lips against hers. Eyes-wide Kairi stays stiff and still. A second passes and Kairi relaxes. Slowly her eyes droop closed and she reaches up to cup his cheek as Sora slowly puts his right arm around her waist. She scoots closer to him and throws her into his brown, spiky hair. Suddenly, she pulls away. Gasping, she pushes Sora away.

"I should not have done that" she says to no one in particular.

"I should **not** have done that," she repeats. She looks at him

"I shouldn't have done that" she tells him as she looks away again. Suddenly, she goes speechless and looks at him.

"Why?" She says panic clear in her eyes as she gently touches her lips. He looks back at her silently.

"I don't know. I'm sorry" He says confused.

"I should go" he says quietly.

"No…it's fine stay please" She says.

"I can't… I need to think" He replies and he walks to her door.

"Sora," Kairi says.

"I'll see you Monday Kai" he says and he walks out the door. Kairi runs to the door and watches him walk down the sidewalk.

"Sora" she whispers. Kairi stands there for another couple minutes after Sora's form completely disappears before she goes back inside. Silently she pulls out her pink cell phone.

"Yunie, can you come over?" she says quickly.

"Is there something wrong Kai?"

"No just please come over, I need to talk to you" she replies.

"My mom said it's fine" Yuna replies

"Great come soon ok?" Kairi says

"Ok"

"Ok great see you soon" Kairi says into the phone

"Oh wait Selfie is suppose to be here soon. Can she come too?" Yuna asks

"Ok" Kairi says as she begins to get annoyed

"Ok she just has to tell her mom" Yuna replies

"Alright" Kairi says her annoyance growing.

"When we get there you're telling us what's wrong. I know you and I can tell something is wrong" Yuna comments.

"Alright, we'll talk later" she says rolling her eyes.

"Alright bye" Yuna says

"Bye" She says as she hangs up the phone. About ten minutes pass before her doorbell rings. Immediately, she gets up and opens the door. Quickly, Yuna and Selfie walk in.

"What is going on Kairi!" Yuna shouts as she walks into the door.

"First Sora walks into the house frantically muttering some unknown chatter and then you call in a state of panic telling me to come over, and then Sora asks what you said?" Yuna continues beginning to pace.

"Yuna"

"I mean I'm your best friend Kai! I don't even know what's going on with you!" she shouts still pacing

"Yuna"

"Then right before I leave Garnet calls the house crying hysterically!" she says quickly as she throws her hands up in frustration.

"Yuna! I kissed Sora!" Kairi shouts. Immediately Yuna stops in her tracks and stares at Kairi speechless.

"You kissed Sora!" Selfie asks wide-eye with excitement

"Oh this is sooooo juicy" She shouts giddily. Kairi glances at Selfie for a moment before looking back at Yuna.

"You kissed Sora? You kissed my brother?" She mutters confusedly. Kairi frowns.

"Why?" Yuna finally asks.

"I….I don't know. I mean it wasn't the first time but-" Kairi tries to explain

"Wait, what do you mean it's not the first time?" Yuna interrupts. Kairi stares at Yuna in shock.

"Well?" Yuna says. Kairi bites her lip.

"Do you remember the other day I wasn't in class and I told you I wasn't feeling well?" Kairi says nervously.

"Yeah you said you were in the bathroom puking" Selfie replies.

"Well first of all I wasn't puking. That would be totally gross." Kairi comments.

"I was talking to Zidane and he kissed me I was in a bit of a haze after that and I ended up bumping into Sora" Kairi explains.

"And you guys just decided to randomly kiss each other?" Yuna shouts incredulously.

"No Yuna, I mean I actually bumped into him like head to head. I had one of my dizzy spells and I started shouting at him. Someone was coming and Sora didn't want to get in trouble so he pulled me into the janitor's closet. I guess I was still being too loud so he kissed me." Kairi explains.

"You lied to us?" Selfie says stupidly. Yuna rolls her eyes.

"Yes Selfie she lied to us." Yuna snarls un-yuna-ly(haha I know. I just couldn't find the right word) like.

"I'm sorry I lied to you guys. Sora asked me not to say anything because he didn't want it to get to Garnet. It didn't mean anything so I agreed to keep it a secret." Kairi apologizes.

"Obviously it did mean something Kai, because it's happened a second time" Yuna replies annoyed.

"I…I know" Kairi says guiltily.

"Oh wait I know that tone. Zidane doesn't know does he?" Yuna says Kairi looks up at her and frowns

"Haha no way Kai. I'm not gonna lie for you" Yuna says. Kairi looks at her sadly (aww puppy dog eyes!)

"No no no….I" Yuna begins before she looks at Kairi again. Yuna rolls her eyes.

"Ok Fine, but you totally owe me, no fighting with Sora for a week" Yuna says with finality.

"Not that that will be a problem now that all this has happened" Yuna mutters. Immediately, Kairi smiles

"Oh thank you thank you thank you Yunie, You won't regret this I promise" Kairi says hugging Yuna and running into the kitchen yelling "Ice cream all around!"

"I won't regret this Kai, but you might" Yuna mutters quietly as Selfie jumps up and down

"Ooh ice cream did you hear that Yunie! Ice cream!" she squeals excitedly.

* * *

The next morning Kairi wakes up. Tubs of ice cream sit on the floor, melted and liquidly. Next to her, Yuna and Selfie sleep soundly. Selfie lays on her stomach using her arms as a pillow and Yuna sleeping on her side laying on Selfie's back. Kairi smiles sleepily before getting up and beginning to make some breakfast for the two sleeping girls and her. Soon, the two girls get up and walk into the dining room. On the table sits freshly made pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, and orange juice.

"Smells great Kai" Selfie comments. Kairi sits down.

"Well? Come sit down, I can't eat this alone" Kairi says jokingly. An hour later the three girls sit laughing at some joke one of them had make.

"Ok, ok, we gotta clean this mess up" Kairi says still laughing.

"Yuna, can you set some food aside for Namine?" Kairi adds.

"Yeah sure" Yuna says with a smile as she gets up and begins to set aside some pancakes for Namine. Moments later Namine comes down the stairs. Tiredly, she walks into the kitchen to see Kairi cleaning up the mess she'd made after cooking. Kairi looks back at her sister.

"There's food on the table for you. I asked Yuna to set some aside" Kairi says as she turns back to the mess. Namine nods and stumbles into the kitchen. Kairi quietly stops her ministrations once again and peers into the dining room to see Namine stumble over to the table and flop into a chair. Yuna stops also and watches as Namine lies her head down onto the table. Kairi frowns.

"You okay, Nam?" Kairi says as she walks into the dining room and leans down next to Namine. Namine nods positively.

"What's wrong" Yuna adds.

"I'm just tired is all" Namine replies glumly.

"You sure Nami?" Kairi asks. Namine stays silent for a moment.

"Nam?" Kairi repeats. Suddenly, She hears Namine break out into hysterical sobs. Immediately Kairi embraces her sister into a hug.

"What wrong Nam?" Kairi asks her sister. Namine looks up with red and puffy eyes.

"It's Riku..." She chokes out before she lets out a loud wail and embraces Kairi tightly in a hug.

"Nami?" Kairi says as she pulls Namine off of her.

"Did her break up with you?" Kairi asks. Namine dries her tears with a napkin from the table before shaking her head negatively.

"Then what happened?" Kairi asks. Namine sniffles.

"I don't even know" Namine replies as her bottom lip begins to quiver. Suddenly she crashes into Kairi shoulder again and sobs. Kairi looks at Yuna and Sellfie who watch worriedly. Kairi watches as Yuna retakes her seat at the table.

"Shh it's ok everything is gonna be okay. I'm sure it won't last long Nam" Kairi coos. Namine nods and settles herself down. When she has finally settled Kairi speaks again.

"So tell me what happened." Kairi says. Namine looks up at her sister and friends and nods.

"It started yesterday morning…"

* * *

So first i would like to thank all those who added this story to their alerts/favorties lists

**_Berry4145_**

_**iawesome213**_

**_KHGamegirl_**

**_XxKawaiiAngelxX  
_**

So again i would like to thank you for adding this story to your alerts and/or favorties lists. i hope you continue to read Some of you i heard from, others i didn't but that's okay someday, i do hope to hear from you though. Now onto the reveiws!

**_Anonymous_**:Thanks. yeah she's up and walking now so that's a good sign. I mean i do write other stories i started this fictional story about a girl who gets kicked out of her home after she tells her parents she's preganant. she then goes to live with her best friend Jenna and her family who takes care of her. it's less of a romance and more of a...life story thing i don't how else to explain it. but it's a fairly new book and it's only like two chapters in. anyway yeah i hope to get it published one day it's going to be for young adult readers i think. Yeah heyy let me know when you get one and start to put stories on i'll go and read them!

**_Berry4145_**: Berrry! you're a fairly new reader! welcome! and thanks for the comment! You're comment truly did make me laugh. i totally could picture him in tights. i'm sure he'd still be goodlooking, if not more goodlooking than he already is. You know who i would pay to see in tights? Riku, i would DIE! Can you just picture it? Oh man! He would totally be one merry man huh? lolololz

**_Flayme and Krystal_**: heyy thanks for the reveiw! im glad you (guys?) like the story. Clear this up for me real quick when you say we is it just like there are two of you on one account reading the same story or was it just a typo?

**_NightFalcon26_**: Welcome back! i'm glad to hear from you again. lolz sometimes people alert once or twice and then they dont do it again for some time. anyway i guess if it was drmamtic then that means i did what i wanted and put emotion into it. truly its the emotion one puts into a story that makes it well made. A story really can't function with just words on paper. it's too boring to read!

thanks again to all and i will see you next time which is hopefully sometime soon...hopefully

PSSSSSSST Press the button, press it, come on it won't bite you.. but i'll tell you a secret *whispers* I'm a vampire and if you don't press that little there imma hunt you in the night, *Yells* so press the button before i decided to eat you! lol


	13. Not Mad?

heyy guys, so i spent the past couple days working real hard to get some stuff up for you guys cause i know i havent updated this since november, i know its not much for two mont but its been a really busy year cause being a junior in highschool mean alot of work and looking at colleges and tings so its been a tough year for me lately but now i'm nearing the end of the semester which means no more math for the year which should free some up hopefully but anyway i have a couple chapters done i think i will try to put them up every other week or two depending on the work i have. it's something of a strategy i'm oping to keep the story on the updated list so its like on the first page its a great strategy because it makes it easier for people o find and i'm hoping more people will read it. IDK anyway i'm also doing another story as well which kind of puts me behind plus i'm working on a book i hope to one day publish so that is another factor. so yeah the odds are against me here lol. anyway here is the disclaimer and then the story!

Disclaimer: Soooo i dont own severeal things in here. first of course is kingdomearts i dont own it. second is Romeo and Juliet, i dont that either. and this disclaimer will go for the next who knows how many chapters because i'm gonna try to make it a big part of te story.

* * *

Namine looks up her eyes still puffy and red. Tears stream down her face steadily. She quickly wipes the away with the napkin she picked off the table.

"Well Roxas came over yesterday morning. About five minutes after you left for Zidane's. He and I ran through the script for the play a couple times before Riku came over. I didn't think anything was wrong. I served tea, and told Riku how Roxas thought it would be a good idea for me to try out for the play. Of course we all know you'll get the lead Kairi but Roxas was being kind and trying to encourage me to try out. Riku seemed to have a sour mood but I brushed it off as morning moodiness. Riku was always pretty moody in the mornings so I didn't really think anything of it. That was until Roxas left about an hour or two before lunch. Anyway Roxas left, and suddenly out of nowhere Riku tells me I can't talk to Roxas anymore. Of course, I was upset, I mean how dare he tell me who I can and cannot talk to. So I got mad and suddenly he blows and starts yelling at me, saying something about Roxas wanting to break us up and not to get close to him. I was really mad at this point I screamed at him, and told him to get out of my house. I haven't talked to him since yesterday" Namine says as she slowly breaks into another fit of sobs.

"Why didn't you come talk to me about this last night Nam?" Kairi asks.

"I heard you guys yelling last night, I figured you had your own problem to deal with." Namine replies.

"I'll say" Selfie mutters. Kairi glares at her brown-haired friend. Selfie puts up her hands in surrender. Kairi looks back at Namine.

"There's no problem that I can't put aside to help you Namine" Kairi says to her younger sister. Namine nods. Kairi pushes a strand of hair behind her ear and sighs.

"Ok, so what do you think he's angry at." Kairi asks. Namine shrugs.

"What if he isn't angry?" Yuna finally says. All three girl looks at Yuna. Yuna shifts uncomfortably.

"What do you mean he's not angry?" Selfie asks. Yuna looks at Selfie then at Kairi and Namine.

"Well, it sounds to me like he's jealous." Yuna states. Kairi frowns.

"Yeah you might be right" Kairi comments after giving the idea some thought. Kairi turns back to Namine.

"You said Riku didn't want you talking to Roxas right? It makes perfect sense. Riku sees Roxas as a threat to the relationship and it's making him think that you might be beginning to like Roxas." Kairi explains

"Yes perhaps, but I've only just met Roxas" Namine replies.

"Right but the day you guys met you really connected with him right?" Kairi asks.

"Well…yes but we really only think of each other as friends as far as I know" Namine frowns.

"Well, maybe Riku doesn't see that." Kairi says shrugging.

"Perhaps you're right. I'll have to talk to him about it" Namine says thoughtfully.

"Good, feel better?" Kairi says Namine nods.

"Some, thank you Kairi" Namine says as she gets up. Kairi stands.

"Where are you going?" Kairi asks as Namine grabs a white sweater from the coat hanger by the door.

"To talk to Riku. It's best if I talk to him now. Perhaps you should do the same Kairi. I'm sure Sora is about as worried about it as you are" Namine replies as she stops at the front door. She turns to Kairi and smiles. Kairi frowns.

"How did you know about-" Kairi starts.

"Like I said I heard you guys yelling last night. I never said I couldn't understand what you were saying. I heard just about every word" Namine replies before turning around and walking out the front door.

"Namine!" Kairi shouts. Behind, her giggling ensues. She turns around and glares at the two giggling girls.

"Shush it" Kairi mutters annoyed. The two girls cover their mouths and try not to laugh. Kairi rolls her eyes.

"Let's just finish cleaning." She says glumly. A half hour later the kitchen is clean and the two girls are getting ready to go home.

"Namine is right Kai" Yuna says randomly.

"What?" Kairi asks confusedly.

"You should talk to him…and Zidane." Yuna states. Kairi looks away.

"I don't even think I can face either of them right now" Kairi replies.

"You have to Kai, before school tomorrow" Yuna says

"I know I do" Kairi says glumly. Suddenly a car horn beeps.

"There's our ride Selfie" Yuna states. Yuna and Selfie stand up. Kairi stand up moments afterward and walks them to the door. Selfie runs to the car and gets in quickly as Yuna and Kairi walk down the porch stairs. Kairi stops at the last stair as Yuna continues down the sidewalk. After the third or fourth step Yuna stops and turns around.

"Do it today Kairi." Yuna says as she looks back at Kairi before she turns back around and walks to the car. Kairi sighs and walks back into the house. Inside she flops onto the couch.

"I can't do it today" Kairi says frowning. Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Kairi quickly gets up and runs to the door.

"Jeeze that wasn't long did you guys forget something?" Kairi asks as she opens the door. Suddenly, she frowns as she notices it's not Selfie and Yuna. In front of her stands Zidane grinning at her mistake. Kairi blushes as she bites her lip.

"Zidane.. I'm so sorry, I thought you were…" she begins suddenly she stops.

"What are you doing here?" she asks frowning. Zidane chuckles.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday Kairi." He replies.

"Oh no that…it wasn't a big deal. I'm sure Garnet needed someone to talk to anyway" Kairi says relieved at his answer.

"Can I come in?" Zidane asks suddenly. Kairi gestures him in before he suddenly looks at her attire.

"Do you normally spend your Sundays in your pajamas?" he asks her with a smirk. Kairi looks down at her pink pajamas pants with white bunnies on them and her matching tank top before looking back at Zidane with a blush.

"Umm you can go ahead and sit down in the living room… I'll be right back" She says with a nervous laugh. Suddenly she runs upstairs and scrambles around for something to wear. After looking for a whole five minutes she throws her hands up in frustration before her eyes settle on a piece of purple clothe hanging out of her dresser. She slowly pulls it out and smiles at the purple skirt she used to wear all the time. She holds it up to her body and recalls that she really hadn't grown too much and she probably still fit in it. She looks around and finds the matching top shed always worn and throws the clothes on she looks at herself in the mirror.

"I haven't grown at all other than figure wise" she says frowning. Suddenly, she hears Zidane.

"Kairi? Are you still alive up there?" He calls. She gasps and runs down the hall before stopping and walking slowly down the stairs. She looks at Zidane and smiles, he smiles back.

"I haven't seen you wear that before, is it new?" He asks her. She looks down at it.

"not at all" she replies with a light laugh as she throws her hair into a high ponytail. He takes her hand and the two go and sit on the couch.

"So what's up?" Kairi asks curiously.

"I feel really bad about yesterday and I wanted to know if I could make it up to you." He replies with a smirk. Kairi smiles as a light blush covers her face.

"I'd love to!" she says excitedly before remembering her dilemma.

"but.." she says as her smiles fades to a frown.

"But?" Zidane asks as his features fill with confusion.

"Zidane, something…happened yesterday, something that I think you should know" Kairi says looking away.

"What happened? Did I do something?" He asks worry clear in his bluish-gray eyes. Kairi laughs nervously as she waves away his worry.

"No you didn't do anything…" she says hesitantly.

"Look Zidane there' isn't any easy way to tell so I'm just gonna say it straight out." She say firmly.

"yesterday, Sora and I kissed." Kairi says quickly. Zidane frowns and a silence ensues between the two. Suddenly Zidane gets up his feature emotionless.

"But it didn't mean anything to me, I don't even know how it happened really and I am really, really sorry." Kairi babbles quickly as she tries to explain as she too gets up.

"I mean one moment we were talking and the next…I don't know we were just… please Zidane I'm really sorry" she continues.

"It's ok Kairi" Zidane suddenly says still turned away from her. Kairi stops dead in her tracks.

"I'm not mad" He says turning back towards her.

"You're not mad?"" Kairi reiterates stupidly.

"No I'm not. I was just thinking… I probably should be shouldn't I?" Zidane explains as a look of contemplation permeates his features. Kairi looks at him in confusion.

"and I know not too long ago it would have because we really haven't been together for long." Zidane says

"but for some reason, it doesn't make me mad" he says as he finally looks her in the eyes.

"Kai, I think I might have feelings for someone else" he says as he takes her hands. Kairi stays silent. For a moment contemplating

"You should go to her Zidane, because I can tell she feels the same way even though you guys really just met. I saw it yesterday in the way that she looked at you while Sora and I were talking" Kairi says with a small smile.

"Kai, I'm really sorry" he says taking her chin and making her look at him. He lets her go and she smiles at him.

"It's ok. Somehow I completely understand" she says happily.

"No go, she needs you" Kairi says as she pushes Zidane towards the door. He quickly takes her hands once again and gives her a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be your prince charming Kai" He says.

"It's ok, I never really wanted a prince charming anyway Zidane, but I know that she does" Kairi says before Zidane gives her one last hug and jogs down the stairs and sidewalk. He turns around one last time waves to her before taking off. Kairi shuts the door and sighs wearily.

"well, Yuna, I got one done today" she says.

* * *

As per usual i would like to thank all those who added this story to their alerts/favorties lists

**_Kts362_**

**_an1995616_**

**_Ari's Grace_**

Thank you so much for subscribing my story to your alerts/favorites lists, it's always encouraging to see new names up here, and i'm quite sorry for the long waits between updates.

**_an1995616:_** Thanks again for subscribing. i've been working on the cliff hangers some, i wasnt so good at them when i started but i have been rying quite hard to stop in time that make people need to read more to see what happens and i think i've gotten much better and thanks so much for the critisizm. I LOVE critisizm. any suggestions on how to fix this? i want to stop saying say i hoped i did better but there are still quite alot of them and i've seen that with long conversations you dont necesarily have to put he said she said but i'm slightly uncomfortable with the idea of it yet i suppose as i practice things will come much more naturally and seem more normal. again thank you very much and i hope you continue to read and reveiw!

_**Berry4145:**_ i know right? oh man that would be so hilarious! i can seriously imagine the look on his face! LOLOLOLOLZ

**_DestinyKeyblader28:_** haha here isnt one in this chapter sorry, it really sounded like you wanted one too. i'll try to put one in somewhere else okay? thanks for the reveiw!

_**Flayme and Krystal:**_ Hahaha it was no problem i was just wondering! i'm glad both of you like the story! i hope this one lives up to your expectations!

**_Mrs. Tribal:_** nah Zidane's got his own girl to get to he can't stick with Kairi cause he's got to get back to Garnet ;) and see? i didnt hurt him at all his heart is in perfect condidtion! and i can try to include those other things ill def need some time to think about where to place them in the story if i can. if i dont i apologize in advance ok? hope you continue to read and i encourage you to reveiw!

_**Same Anonymous:**_ Anonymous! i really like it when you reveiw! yes she has gotten better, still has other issues to deal with though but otherwise things have gotten a little better here keep reveiwing!

well thats it for the reveiws. i'd really love to answer more in the next chapter so why dont you adorable little reaaders just press that little button down there. then i can speak to you too, and whats better than you're getting your name up on my list of reveiwers? NOTHING thats what! lol however before i go i have to do my little thing right. so drum roll please... and the winner of todays choice of cookies is...

DestinyKeyblader28! Congrats Keyblader! Piack a cooki any cookie *holds box of cookies up*


	14. The Need to Speak

first i'd like to say i own neither the play of Romeo and Juliet, it was witten respectfully by the great Shakespeare, or Kingdom hearts. so there's my disclaimer

Second i would like to say i'm sorry to all of you guys that had to wait for me to get my stuff together so i could come and update again today.

* * *

Kairi wakes up to the noise of a Monday morning. From Namine's room she hear a loud alarm going off letting both Namine and Kairi know that it's 6:30 and time to get up so they can get to school in time. She rolls to her side before going into a short reverie about how today might go after she talks to Sora. She frowns at the dreaded conversation. Suddenly, Namine comes into her room

"Kai, it's time to get up" her soft tired voice says cutting through the silence of the morning. Kairi slowly sits up

"thanks Namine" Kairi replies quietly. Namine grunts softly before leaving the room to get dressed. Kairi slowly gets up her self and turns the light on. She quickly goes to her dresser and pulls out her school uniform. She puts it on before exiting the room and going downstairs to get breakfast. Down stairs, she sees Namine sketching a picture of the kitchen.

"Did you ever finish the one of Roxas?" Kairi asks. Namine shakes her head and continues.

"I spent all day at Riku's trying to explain that I didn't have feelings for Roxas in that way, so I didn't get the chance." She replies quietly.

"How did that go?" Kairi asks curiously.

"It was shaky at first, he refused the idea that I might not actually like Roxas that way, but I sat him down and told him that I wanted only him in my life. I explained to him the both Roxas and I saw each other as just friends and the Roxas actually has his own girlfriend anyway. That settled him some" she tells her red-haired sister as she pours some cereal and milk into a bowl.

"Who's his girlfriend?" Kairi asks.

"You know that quiet brunette-haired girl in art? She like always wears orange?" Namine says

"Isn't her name Olette or something?" Kairi says scrunching her nose in confusion.

"That's the one." Namine replies as Kairi grabs the bowl and cereal and begins to dig her spoon into it. Kairi nods in realization before the two girls fall into the silence while eating. A half hour later the girls finish their breakfasts and pack up for school. Kairi grabs her tan bag as Namine packs her sketchbook into her white bag and the two girls walk to Yuna's where Selfie and Yuna are waiting. Each girls gives each other a hug and a greeting before they make their way to school. The walk to school is filled with idle chatter between Namine, Yuna, and Selfie leaving Kairi to wonder once again what will happen after she talks to Sora. At the front doors of the school stand Squall chatting with Aerith, Zidane who's holding hands with Garnet and Riku leaning on a railing staring at Namine. Immediately, Namine and Riku embrace each other in a hug. Kairi frowns.

"Where's Sora? Doesn't he usually wait here with you guys?" she asks Squall.

"He claimed he was sick and didn't want to come today, and mom bought it" Yuna replies rolling her eyes.

Squall chuckles "Well he did look especially pale this morning" Yuna shrugs.

"Hey Squall is Tidus here yet?" Yuna asks frowning after noticing her boyfriend is not around.

"He is but he wanted me to tell you he had to go talk to a teacher about a grade or something so he couldn't meet you out here today" Squall replies.

"Oh okay did he say which teacher?" Yuna asks. Squall shakes his head.

"Okay well then, I'm just gonna go and wait for him at his locker, I'll see you all later okay?" Yuna says before hugging her friends and disappearing into the school. Kairi looks at Zidane and Garnet. She smiles and gives them both hugs.

"I'm glad you got to her" Kairi comments. Garnet blushes.

"You sure you're okay with this Kairi?" Garnet asks as she moves closer to Zidane and gestures to the two of them.

"Garnet, I practically pushed him out of my house telling him to go talk to you. I really don't think I could've done that without being okay with it. Besides Zidane, you were right, I might like someone else" Kairi explains to the two of them.

Zidane smiles before looking around "I'm glad to hear that but, where exactly is that someone else anyway?" Zidane says as a confused expression spreads into his features.

Kairi shrugs disappointedly. "Yuna said he claimed he was sick and didn't want to come today" Kairi says sadly.

"well I'm sure he'll be in tomorrow" Zidane says with a smile. Kairi nods. Suddenly Squall calls to her. She turns to face him.

"Areith I'll meet up with you in a moment okay?" Squall says to Aerith. Aerith nods before going into the school.

"Listen Kai, I talked to Sora, I don't think he'd want me to tell you this but I think you should know anyway…" Squall starts, Kairi listens intently.

"Sora told me what happened between you two, and I think the reason he didn't want to come today is because of it" Squall finishes.

"Yeah…I was gonna talk to him but, he didn't come today" Kairi says brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"He really cares for you Kairi, he always has no matter what he said or did to you." Squall comments.

"Just keep that in mind okay?" Squall finishes before going into the school himself. Kairi stands at the front of the building for a moment more and takes everything in before going into the school herself. The day passes like a blur of idle chatter, gossip, and jokes and before Kairi even realizes it, she's standing in front of her locker packing her bag with her homework. She looks up at the pictures that decorate her locker. Once again she finds herself looking at the picture of the three families together, and once again she finds herself staring at the goofy brown-haired boy on the left side of the picture. Suddenly, Namine comes over and taps her red-haired sister on the shoulder. Kairi turns around.

"I'm coming" Kairi says quickly.

"Okay just wanted to wake you up, you were in a bit of a haze" Namine says with a smile.

"Where's Riku?" Kairi asks Namine.

"Picking up Sora's homework for him. Riku's the only other person that knows Sora's combination, so Riku said he'd get it and then give it to Yuna or Squall to bring home. He said he'd meet me later so I came to check on you." Namine explains.

"Riku talked to him?" Kairi asks casually.

"Yeah he called right after school ended" the blonde replies.

"What did he say?" Kairi asks.

"He mostly talked about homework but Riku did say that Sora said he was gonna try to be back for tryouts on Thursday" Namine replies shrugging her shoulders.

"That's right, I totally forgot that tryouts were on Thursday. I've barely practiced" Kairi says sadly.

"Kairi, we both know you know Romeo and Juliet practically by heart. Do you really think you need practice?" Namine asks as the two girls finally begin to walk to the school doors. Kairi shrugs.

"It always helps I guess" Kairi replies as the two walk out of the school. Kairi and Namine lean on the railing and wait for Selfie, Riku and Yuna to come. The wait is short and each one comes right after another. In mere moments the small group is walking back home from school.

"You coming over Riku?" Kairi asks Riku. Riku nods and pulls Namine closer. Namine blushes and giggles quietly. Yuna is the first to leave. She quickly takes Sora's books, hugs each person and leaves to go home. After a block Selfie separates and make her own way home as well leaving only Namine, Riku and Kairi. The three walk into the house and as Namine and Riku spread onto the couch in the living room Kairi runs up the stairs to do homework. She finishes it quickly before she pulls out her phone and scrolling down to contacts she stares at Yuna's home number. She sighs and flops onto her bed as she slowly drifts to sleep.

The next morning happens the same as the day before. Kairi wakes up, gets ready for school, and then walks with Namine, Yuna, and Selfie to school. At the front doors Squall waits as usual for his younger sister and her friends. Kairi frowns as she notices that Sora isn't there once again. Squall notices this.

"He isn't here again today, sorry Kai" he says.

Sora doesn't appear to be in school for another day and he doesn't seem to be in school on Thursday until tryouts for the play. Kairi walks into the auditorium. She looks around the room while listing people there. She sees Namine talking Yuna, Selfie and Tidus. She looks on another side of the room and sees Zidane and Garnet talking to Roxas, The girl, Olette, Cloud, and Rinoa, and in another area she sees Riku, Squall and Areith talking to some one she can't see. She frowns.

"I guess he's not going to try out." She says quietly to herself. She sighs before walking toward Namine, Yuna, Selfie and Tidus. She throws her stuff into a seat nearby before greeting each person in the group. They chat momentarily before a tall, thin, and pale man walks into the auditorium.

"Hello, Hello, Hello students" The man says with a gesture toward the seats.

"Please sit down and we will get started" He adds. The students take their seats. Kairi sits in the seat on the very edge Yuna next to her on the right, Tidus to the right of her, Selfie to the right of him, Namine to the right of Selfie and Riku slips quickly into the seat to the right of Namine. Kairi watches as Namine takes Riku's hand and smiles. She watches as Namine says something to Riku. Riku glances at Kairi before relying. Kairi frowns before turning back to the teacher.

"Thank you, thank you, now before we begin" The teacher starts "For those of you who are first timers in the drama productions of this school and do not know who I am, I am Mr. Jack Skelington. You may call me Mr. Skelington, Mr. Jack or Mr. S. However, I will give you detention if you call me Jack, no, no I'm just kidding of course I'll expel you for that" Jack says. He waits a moment as some kids laugh.

"That's it? And I thought that was a pretty good joke" He says with a smirk. I'm kidding you may call me Jack, I am the person that runs the drama productions here at the school and I hope you all enjoy your time during the production. Of course you may not all make it but what you do not make this year you can always make a different year. Just remember if you do not make it it's not because you're bad, it's because you were not made for the part" Jack says. The students stay quiet.

"Now let us begin. As you all know we will be doing Romeo and Juliet, this is a personal favorite of mine and I hope you enjoy performing it as much as I enjoy directing it." Jack says he then comes of the stage.

"Firstly, lets have some older students come up and show the newcomers how this is done" He says.

"Which one of you older students will volunteer to show these guys how to do it?" Jack asks. He looks around disappointedly.

"No one?" He questions again he frowns in disappointment.

"Fine then I'll just pick a pair" He says shrugging.

"How about… you, Cloud? Come on up" Jack says. Cloud shrugs and walks onto the stage.

"I'm trying out for Montague" Cloud says. Jack nods.

"What part would you like to read from?" Jack replies.

"I think I'll will just recite a part from act 1 scene 2. If I may, I'd like to have Squall come up and join me for the part of Benvolio" Cloud says. Jack nods before Squall joins Cloud on the stage.

"Many a morning hath he there been seen,  
With tears augmenting the fresh morning dew.  
Adding to clouds more clouds with his deep sighs;  
But all so soon as the all-cheering sun  
Should in the furthest east begin to draw  
The shady curtains from Aurora's bed,  
Away from the light steals home my heavy son,  
And private in his chamber pens himself,  
Shuts up his windows, locks far daylight out  
And makes himself an artificial night:  
Black and portentous must this humour prove,  
Unless good counsel may the cause remove." Cloud recites

"My noble uncle, do you know the cause?" Squall asks Cloud

"I neither know it nor can learn of him." Cloud replies

"Have you importuned him by any means?" Squall asks in return.

**"**Both by myself and many other friends:  
But he, his own affections' counsellor,  
Is to himself-I will not say how true-  
But to himself so secret and so close,  
So far from sounding and discovery,  
As is the bud bit with an envious worm,  
Ere he can spread his sweet leaves to the air,  
Or dedicate his beauty to the sun.  
Could we but learn from whence his sorrows grow.  
We would as willingly give cure as know." Cloud says

"See, where he comes: so please you, step aside;  
I'll know his grievance, or be much denied." Squall reads

**"**I would thou wert so happy by thy stay,  
To hear true shrift. Come, madam, let's away." Cloud finishes. The two turn toward Jack and Jack begins to clap.

"Well done boys. The expressions you used were wonderful!." Jack says. The two walk of the stage as Jack walks back on

"Ok let the auditions begin!" Jack shouts dramatically.

* * *

So i decidd to keep my original idea with the play BUT it's not the complete orginial idea but ANYWAY i happen to love shakespeare a lot and actually an eally excited to finally be able to write this stuff now because i have to read it to write it so yeah i'm glad i'm like forcing myself to make ttime to read it hahaha. anywayz first as usual i would like to thank the people that alerted or favorited my story i'm always very happy to see that you guys like it.

so, thanks to:

_**Gxmwp**_

_**Shadowred**_

_**Swimspartan19**_

thanks for alerting/favoriting the story hope you continue to read!

_**an1995616**_: haha sorry sometime i just can't get the words i want to out and it makes it hard to explain the things i want to explain hahaha and yeah but it would be able t have two characters in the conversation right?

**_DestinyKeyblader28_**: it's ok i like flashbacks as well! if i get the chance i'll throw one in. thanks fo reveiwing please continue to read!

**_Gxmwp_**: Yeah! i'm back i'm so sorry i couldnt update for so long there's been so much oing on now that i'm a junior and college is only two semesters away now for me. (i plan to graduate in january of next year) i have this graduation class to take plus PE which is like three workouts a week which is really annoying and history and bio which NOT fun but is better than chem lolz so i mean there's been alot going on eduacationally as well as socially and physically (stupid migranes)

_**Piesh**_: hahaha yeah well idk if itll be famous haha but i hope it's good i'm working really hard on it and trying to work out every detail that dosnt make sense i don't want any plotholes found. but yeah i hope it does well the story is really realistic and based on real events and people and suff considering i use the people around me to mimic characters and things but it really is a good story and i've researched the details and it seems accurate and all that so yeah hahaha maybe i'll send a copy to you when it gets published signed and everything! hahahaha

The cookie for this chapter goes out to **_DestinyKeyblader28_** for reveiwing first Pick a cookie Destiny! *holds up big box o' cookies*


End file.
